Raftel's passage through time
by LittleRuky
Summary: Zoro didn't have any idea what had happened to him when he suddenly found himself in the future,but from Robin's explanation he realizes that the their world was in chaos. Meanwhile,a long time into the past,future Roronoa Zoro meets the man responsible for his current predicament and quickly concludes that everything was going to shit anyway. And it's all that cloaked man's fault!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the fanfiction 'Curse' by Jennifer Wilson. If you hadn't read it yet, go do it! It's awesome!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own One Piece.**

 **Now that we're clear, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Waterfalls are unharnessed elemental motions that have positive and negative connotations in both myths and legends, representing purity, the descent of deities, but also the breakdown of a person and failure. Despite their double edged facets, they ultimately denote happiness, vigor and the flow of life which translates, in the end, to all beings as energy._

* * *

A lone, dark eye snapped open in the darkness of the stone room. Its owner released a shuddering breath as consciousness assaulted his wounded body and the pain registered. Granted, Zoro was used to this kind of pain. It was a relatively usual occurrence, given the nature of his 'occupation'. Being 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and a man aspiring to be the world's greatest swordsman was not something anyone could scoff at, though he would never think to abandon his dream or take a shortcut. Such things did not deserve to exist, in his opinion.

The green haired man tried to stand up, but his wounds seemed deeper this time and hurt nothing short of like a bitch. _It was truly a wonder he was up_ , Chopper would say. Then Nami would whack him over the head for being an idiot, Usopp and Luffy would cheer and demand a feast and that bastard cook would curse them to the next Sunday while making sure to keep glaring and throwing a few choice words in his direction as well.

His mind quickly flashed to the rather recent addition to their crew and the swordsman frowned painfully. Robin would probably look indifferent, though she'd still change the towel over his forehead if Chopper would fall asleep and forget about it. That woman was as strange as they came. He couldn't figure out her intentions or reasons for coming along with them and not using the first chance she got to kill them all. Zoro had promised himself to always stay on his guard around her, but that was proving harder and more time consuming to do when he had to deal with heavy injuries and being wounded in general whenever fights happened. Which was kind of always.

Zoro grunted and decided to let such matters slide for now. He didn't have time for dilly-dallying. His mind briefly flashed back to the last memory before he had lost consciousness and his body reflexively tensed as he stood up from the bed. Enel had just finished frying Robin and he had unthinkingly jumped in to save her.

The swordsman grimaced when he remembered that he had received the same treatment. Goddamn the conductivity of his _katana._ That was one big fucking thing to deal with, but the pirate's mind quickly concluded that he'd have to learn to cut electricity now. He wasn't sure if it was possible or not, but considering that he had managed to cut steel, this was just another small step.

His vision finally stopped swimming and adjusted to his dark surroundings. It seemed he was in a spacious room, the tiles on the floor shined in the moon's rays and on the distant wall there was an assortment of different knight armors and even a hearth by the far window. The stone gave off a chilling atmosphere and the small flames of the crackling fire were not enough to stop the cold. Zoro shivered involuntarily and he looked down to see himself with only a pair of pants on.

What in the bloody hell had happened to him? And where was he? The green head sincerely doubted he was still on Skypea. The atmosphere of the place was too dark and obscure to be really located on the light island. His sharp ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps and his pulse quickened.

Could he have been abducted? Or maybe that bastard Enel had taken him somewhere?

No matter what it was, Zoro didn't have time to stand around and let himself he slaughtered by that long eared freak. His gaze quickly roamed the bed and its vicinity, but there was no Sandai Kitetsu, Yubashiri and – his stomach dropped with dawning realization – no Wado Ichimonji.

The footsteps ceased and the green haired man knew he didn't have time. With one last inhuman effort, he heaved himself out of bed only for his feet to protest against his weight and the ice cold floor. His fall was cushioned by the mattress and in that moment, the double doors swung open inwardly and a dark figure carrying a candle holder with three lit candles stepped inside.

"Oh, you're up already, Zoro?" The smooth female voice asked and said swordsman felt his blood turn to ice. What the hell was that woman doing here?

Was she at fault? He knew she couldn't be trusted!

Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a squeal next to his bed that made him jump in surprise.

"Zoro! I'm so glad!" Chopper's face broke into a delighted smile and he wiped some sweat from his brow.

" _Fufu_ , I told you he was going to be fine, Chopper." Robin also stepped closer, her smiling face entering the range of the candles.

The green head's growl surprised both his crewmates, but Zoro only had eyes for the culprit of this situation. Or who he deemed the culprit was anyway. He absentmindedly wondered what happened to his vision, too.

"So you _were_ onto something." Robin raised an eyebrow when his accusing glare settled on her. "And to think I even saved you from Enel." Granted, it was a involuntary action, but _still_. "And you even made Chopper your prisoner!"

"... Enel?" The black head spoke slowly, as if trying that word on her tongue.

"What are you talking about, Zoro? Did you hit your head, too?!" The small reindeer exclaimed, his face a mask of horror and shame. "What kind of doctor am I for not noticing!?"

Ignoring Chopper's cries for the moment, Robin asked the clearly confused swordsman.

"Kenshi-san, what is the last thing you remember?"

Zoro reeled back and looked between the two with a scowl. "Don't place me with the amnesiac bunch. I very well know the last thing that happened! After I deal with you, I'm gonna beat that Enel bastard and then give Luffy a good chewing for allowing you join our crew."

Robin flinched at hearing Luffy's name of all things and Chopper was suddenly close to crying his eyes out.

"Wh-What are you talking about, _Zworo_?" The reindeer sniffed, wiping his eyes on his T-shirt.

"I think I understand what is going on." The archaeologist lifted Chopper up despite Zoro's dark glare and summoned a couple of bonus limbs to send the chair near the mouth of the hearth sliding over on the tiles towards them.

She sat down gingerly, letting another bodiless hand keep hold of the support. Zoro settled on the bed more comfortably and crossed his arms as he awaited the probably long-rehearsed explanation. Robin surprised him by reaching to her waist and untying the tree unseen swords that had been hanging there. The swordsman was close to strangling her. How dare she touch his _katana_?!

"I am sorry for the inconvenience." The raven head offered a polite smile as she gently placed the swords by his side. Zoro fleetingly considered cutting this conversation short – literally. "I know you like to have them on your side at every moment, but they were too bloody so I cleaned the scabbards."

The green head swallowed down the approving sound that had risen up in his throat. So she wasn't suicidal enough yet to be unsheathing his blades. His hand went to touch them, but immediately found something strange. One sword was missing.

 _Yubashiri_ , he concluded.

And another one took its place. It had quite the challenging aura.

"Oi, woman. This is not my sword." He presented the right sheath pointedly.

"It is, just not yet."

Her words caused his eyebrow to rise.

"It's your future self's."

Despite the absurd notion and the situation as a whole, Zoro let his jaw hang open for a few moments. Chopper was quick to mirror him.

"Eh?! What do you mean, Robin?" The doctor looked between his friends. He did not see anything wrong with Zoro physically, though he was really concerned about his mental health at the moment. Could Robin be right and nothing like amnesia was the cause? Granted, the last fight his green haired friend had been in turned out quite the massacre. Chopper internally cringed at the memory.

"I believe that Kenshi-san came here from the past. Well, his mind did at least. That would be the only explanation for the fact that he doesn't remember anything. I watched the fight yesterday too." Her brown eyes fell on Chopper who nodded. "Zoro didn't receive any wound to the head so it's quite impossible for amnesia to happen."

The doctor could name a few things that could cause it and not be related to the head, but in this case he very much doubted it as well. So another crazy thing had really happened, huh?

"I see."

"Oi, don't be so quick to agree with her!" Zoro frowned from his spot on the bed. "For all I know, this can be some kind of trap set up by her."

Robin opened her mouth to disagree, but the small reindeer in her arms crossed his hoofs and tried to glare up at his friend, though it only came out as a cute pout.

"Robin isn't trying to do anything to you or me! She's our _nakama._ "

 _Yeah, I have a tough time agreeing with that._

"Well, I have a hard time believing that." Zoro barked, though he immediately felt bad when he saw Chopper flinch. "What the hell is happening here, then?"

Robin decided to begin with small steps. "You have been in a big fight and were recuperating. Me and Chopper were just about to eat lunch when-"

"I don't care about that." The green haired man rolled his eyes, but suddenly found out that he couldn't. Well, not both of them anyway. That was when his brain finally realized that his left eye was closed. Now it made sense that something was bothering him about his vision ever since he woke up. The only question was how the hell did _this_ happen?

"What the hell happened to my eye?" Zoro moved to touch it, but Chopper's answer shocked him enough to stop.

"You just came back with it one day." The small reindeer took it upon himself to loosen Robin's burden just a little bit. He still wasn't sure if past Zoro should learn about the future or not. Maybe he could change something... but then again, maybe he could make things worse. And seeing as Robin didn't protest, the doctor realized he might have made a good choice for now.

"It's really surprising that you hadn't noticed until now." The archaeologist giggled. "It seems like your muscle memory is as reliable as always."

Ignoring the compliment, Zoro decided to believe them for now. It kind of made sense, something he usually didn't like to admit.

"And what are we doing here? Where are Luffy and the others?" The swordsman's eye narrowed when the two in front of him flinched again and Chopper's eyes glistened with unshed tears in the dim light of the candles.

"I told you what we are doing here. This is the castle of your former teacher." Robin explained and the green head felt compelled to raise an eyebrow.

He had had – or would have? – a teacher – _master?_ – and somehow, he had a castle and Zoro could just march around in there without a care in the world. Not to mention that it was a little strange the guy owned a castle at all.

"And where is he? I doubt he'd be the kind of guy who'd just let us walk around in his castle."

Robin's amusement was almost tangible and Chopper actually looked up from his incessant sniveling that served to make Zoro even more nervous.

"You are indeed right. I am really impressed by how well you know yourself, Kenshi-san." The black haired woman's eyes twinkled. "So well that you'd know exactly what kind of man you'd be willing to learn under."

Embarrassed, Zoro's hand went to the back of his head out of reflex. That woman threw compliments left and right like flowers and it was becoming more and more irritating. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

The moment Robin's face sobered up and her smile melted into a blank expression was the moment Zoro knew the serious discussion had finally begun. He would receive some answers at last.

"He's dead, Zoro. You killed him."

Somewhere to the back of his mind, the swordsman noticed the sudden shift in the room's general atmosphere and its deathly silence. Even the fire had gone out. The pirate wasn't sure what to think about this particular piece of information, but he kind of felt that his future self wouldn't have done something like this without a good reason and certainly not out of boredom.

"I am not sure if we should tell you more about the future, but since I don't have any way of knowing how you got here and when you'll be returning, I believe it is in our best interest if we inform you of what is going on in our time." The archaeologist continued, glancing at the reindeer sitting in her lap. Chopper kept nodding affirmatively all the while.

Zoro consented hesitantly, not sure if it was something he could have argued about anyway. He decided to keep his mouth shut for a while, hoping these guys would spill as much info as they could.

Robin took a deep breath, calming her sudden nerves and sorting her thoughts and memories as she tried to devise a good story to tell. She won't burden the green head with too many details.

"You killed him," she repeated, opting to continue from where she'd left off, "and became the world's greatest swordsman."

Robin smiled at the splitting grin the swordsman's face broke into. Chopper grinned back.

"Not long before that we have found Raftel and Luffy became the Pirate King."

"So this is after that time, huh." Zoro burst out speaking, forgetting his earlier promise to not interfere. "I guess you guys accomplished your dreams too?"

Both future crewmates nodded and the swordsman was glad for all of them – even the love cook.

"Something like that. There were a couple of conflicts that followed, but just as we were about to embark on the reverse journey – towards the beginning of the Grand Line – to see Laboon and presumably go to East Blue, we made one last stop on Raftel."

Chopper's sudden sniff broke the tense atmosphere and Zoro was glad for it. He didn't like where this was going.

"Luffy had asked us to wait on the Sunny, our new ship," the archaeologist added to Zoro's perplexed look, "saying that he had to see something for himself before leaving the island behind. And we consented. It was a captain's order after all."

The black haired woman pursed her lips and a shadow passed behind her brown gaze.

"We waited for him on the shore for a month, but he didn't come back. Three years have passed since then."

Robin looked up at Zoro as if inviting him to comment about their captain's whereabouts, but the green head was so shocked, the image before his eye distorted for a moment before returning into sharp focus. Zoro's mind finally noticed the many things he had missed in his clouded state of mind that the shock had winded out of him.

For one thing, Chopper had grown up and his fur was lighter colored. He was also wearing a different and larger hat than in the past, though his blue nose was still there and looking as cute as ever – not that Zoro would ever say that out loud. Robin looked unchanged save for the longer hair she now had tied in a ponytail. The black haired woman looked even younger without bangs shadowing her eyes.

 _She looks friendlier and a more open type of person_ , his mind supplied helpfully. _And Chopper seems more mature and confident._

"And you didn't even go search for him?!" The swordsman bit, angry all of a sudden.

Robin shook her head slowly. "We could not defy a captain's order, but we _did_ leave to search for people who could go look for him on the island and came back barely one week later. They had inspected every nook of the island, but he was gone – disappeared without a trace. I had my fair share of doubts, but I couldn't back them up without serious research. That's what I've been doing for the past years."

Chopper whimpered. "We tried to enter the island, but it threw us back to the ocean. After everyone had come back empty handed we decided to go search for more answers on Sabaody-"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the unknown name, but let the doctor continue undeterred. He looked like he needed to say this.

"-but just as we left its magnetic field, Raftel suddenly disappeared too! And it hadn't reappeared until now." The reindeer burst out in full sobs and buried his face in Robin's blouse.

The woman patted his head gently, a sympathetic smile playing on her lips. Her wide, melancholic eyes informed the green head of everything he needed to know and he inwardly wondered when that mysterious and closed off Miss All-Sunday had transformed into this normal woman that could display her emotions so freely.

"It did not last long before the crew split up." The next part of the story was like a guillotine shot to the swordsman.

"What?! Why the fuck would you do that?" Zoro's teeth were clenched tightly in an effort to restrain his violent impulse. What the fuck was in his future self's idiotic mind for doing such a stupid thing?! Would he become such a bastard after he had seen his dream accomplished that he wouldn't care about his captain anymore? Was that the path he really wanted to take?

Granted, Zoro had promised the rubber teen that if he would ever become a nuisance, the swordsman would get rid of him, but after spending as much time with Luffy as he had in his time, the man sincerely doubted the guy would drag him down willingly. He was slowly starting to realize that Luffy would be the one to raise him up actually.

"It was a unanimous decision. I wanted to continue my research on this matter and I had to travel around the Grand Line and the New World, the second part of the Grand Line," Robin pinched in another explanation for the benefit of the visitor from the past, "and most of the others didn't feel safe and whole to travel without Luffy. You probably still don't see it, but Luffy was truly our only real Log Pose. Besides, a crew without a captain is doomed to die or split sooner or later. That is the ugly truth. Even though everyone considered you to be the first mate, you adamantly refused to become the captain and everyone understood that. After we had split up, everyone went their separate ways, but we are still keeping in touch. You continued to travel around the Grand Line and the New World, looking for opponents to fight. Chopper decided to join you since you'd probably get wounded more often than not and he didn't want to return to his home island yet."

The reindeer nodded from his spot, still buried deeply into Robin's stomach.

"I would sometimes visit you when I had the time. Sanji continued his travels as well, though his were much more peaceful."

Zoro snorted. Obviously the idiot cook would travel for the sole purpose of ogling women and food. The green head was ninety percent sure that the idiot blond was probably banned from half the islands in the Grand Line and had a bounty for that reason only.

"Well, his main purpose _was_ researching the different varieties of food around the world, but I do agree that the women in those countries were a welcomed bonus as well." The black haired woman released a short laugh and Zoro smirked.

"He wrote to me some time ago from all the way in West Blue. Nami went to Alabasta and stayed with princess Vivi for a while before returning to East Blue to finish her world map. Usopp went to Elbaf as well for a couple of months. He had these little shows that were quite popular back then, since he is known as one of the best snipers in the world."

 _Woah, seems like Usopp has been busy._ Zoro allowed himself an upturn of the lips at the good news. And the witch wasn't doing half bad either.

"Nami had sent me a letter two years ago to tell me that she had met Usopp on a ship travelling towards East Blue. They got back home together." Robin explained, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Franky, our shipwright, had gone back to his hometown in Water 7. From what he had written me, the Thousand Sunny was docked securely and he had assumed again his gang leader position in the city. Not many people were all too happy with that, though." The archaeologist giggled behind her hand. "And our musician, Brook, decided to return to the life of a rockstar and I heard he continues to sing in low-key concerts around Sabaody."

 _So Luffy_ _ **did**_ _manage to get a musician. That's nice, I guess_. Zoro thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

At the thought of his scatterbrained captain, the swordsman's lips arched down and a frown overcame his features.

"So the crew is split apart and no one is searching for Luffy besides you anymore?" Somehow, that thought was bothering him very much. Why did it come down to Robin, the woman who in the past was the least trusted – he didn't know about the other two – to continue alone in searching for Luffy?

Robin's smile stretched, as if she could sense his train of thought and said.

"No, you do search for him in your own ways, but I'm doing the actual research. I guess everyone deemed it a matter better left with the historian of the group. I am good at finding information and if worst comes to worst, I can always rely on you to get it out of them."

Zoro was taken aback by the comment, but one look at Chopper and he knew that this has happened more than one time. Not for the first time the man wondered how did it all come down to this.

Shaking his head fervently, the green haired man sprung into action.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as she watched the time traveler scramble around for clothes. Of course, there were none.

Zoro's were bloodied enough from the fight and she hadn't been able to get around to washing them. She had assumed the man would be down for much more time, though Zoro's tenacity – whether past or future – has surprised them yet again.

"Outside, to Skypea, _far away_ from here?" The man offered, his eye darting frantically left and right.

The archaeologist couldn't help but giggle. Seeing one of the most feared men in the world jump in place desperately in only his pajama pants was not something many had the chance to see... and live to remember it and maybe blackmail him with later.

"And I suppose you have a plan? Or at least directions?"

Her questions stopped Zoro short and he scratched his head. He hadn't exactly thought that far.

"Not yet, I didn't have the chance to think about that with all your stupid questions." He answered, scowling.

"Then I suppose you will be willing to consider mine." The archaeologist proposed, the smile never leaving her face.

Zoro stopped short, a sign that he was listening.

"As much as I don't mind having a conversation with your back, I must ask you to face us. It will be easier."

The green haired man felt the heat rise all the way to the tip of his ears. Goddamn that woman. Releasing an almighty huff, he dropped himself down on the bed and crossed his arms, waiting for Robin to continue.

"I had actually relayed this plan to your future self before the fight yesterday. He was confused and I doubt you'll fare much better, but your situation might have something to do with this."

The raw bluntness was not very welcomed, but the swordsman pinned it to Robin being Robin.

"I have discovered a few ancient writings on a partially secluded island in the Calm Belt. Despite the locals' refusal, I believe I had made myself clear to them that I needed to inspect those writings." The corner of her mouth twitched.

Zoro nodded that he understood.

"I thought Hancock would have been more willing to help us." Chopper remarked, absently playing with a roll of bandages.

"She wanted to." The raven head looked down at the reindeer. "But elder Nyon kept interrupting us. She said that those stone tablets didn't originally belong to Kuja Island, but were brought there during her mother's reign. Not doubting they were dangerous, the women there decided to keep them in a secluded cave out of everyone's reach. I only knew about that because Hancock decided to show them to me."

"So she's missing him, too." The doctor concluded sadly.

Despite being completely lost after these few sentences, Zoro understood the twitch of the woman's lips and her suddenly downcast expression.

"Indeed." She agreed softly before re-launching into her explanation. "After a thorough inspection I found out that they explain a piece of Raftel."

"Meaning?" A green eyebrow shot up.

"They explain about a part of the island to be exactly. You see, Raftel is not your ordinary island."

A derisive snort. "Obviously, the freaking One Piece is there."

"Yes." A smile. "That island is special and those tablets are telling us what those wonders are and how to operate or sidestep them if needed. Unfortunately, I figured that the writings belonging to Kuja Island would be of no help to us. They depicted something that I do not believe had anything to do with Luffy's disappearance."

"How are you so sure?" Zoro challenged. "You said you didn't know how Luffy disappeared."

"No, we didn't." The archaeologist agreed, leaning back in her chair. "But we know the place. Or rather, the ones that had searched for him have found a certain something on a rock near it."

Silence pressed from all sides before Zoro gave in.

"What was it?" He sighed. Talking to the woman was like playing a stupid guessing game with a five year old.

"A waterfall."

Something in his expression must have given away the incredulity he was feeling at that moment and Robin grinned slyly.

"I know it's a little anti-climatic, but I think a volcano wouldn't have done a better job, either."

The green haired man grunted.

"You see, waterfalls represent the flow of life."

"So let me guess this straight." Zoro leaned forward and intertwined his fingers.

A black eyebrow rose up in surprise. "Wasn't it 'get' this straight?"

"No." The man shook his head and sighed tiredly. "I can only guess at this point. You think," Robin blinked at the intense gaze in his eye, "that Luffy somehow stepped into that flow of life or whatever and disappeared."

The black haired woman startled him yet again with that cheeky grin she kept throwing at him.

"Indeed you have guessed right, Kenshi-san. Stepping into the flow of life equals a metaphorical death and a regaining of your sense of true self."

"And why would _Luffy_ of all people want to regain something he doesn't need?" The swordsman chocked. Luffy was the bluntest, most straightforward person he had ever seen who couldn't lie or put up a mask to save his life. What would that honest as hell person want with the 'flow of life' was beyond him.

"You forget that this is not your captain we are talking about." Robin chided and he blinked. "Future Luffy is nothing like his past self. Many things have happened and all of us have changed accordingly. Our captain has been acting unnaturally subdued for almost a year before his disappearance and while we have tried many things to get him to open up to us, nothing had worked. It seems that it was a problem of internal nature and none of us had his approval in interfering with it, which meant that our captain was on his own. Unfortunately, we didn't realize this until very late and by then, there was nothing we could have done."

A hand ruffled green locks in frustration. "Alright, so what did you find out about that waterfall?"

Mirth danced in her eyes as she answered. "I've searched for these hidden tablets all over the Grand Line and the New World and I managed to find the ones I was looking for. They explain exactly what happens to the person who steps under the waterfall."

"What?" He asked absently, still conflicted over why Luffy had been suddenly compelled to take such drastic steps.

"What happened to you, too." Her confession threw him even more off course.

"But I didn't-"

"No, you didn't." Robin agreed quietly. "But Luffy did. And he sent you here, though we don't know why yet."

"Maybe he needed future Zoro's help?" Chopper asked innocently, looking up at the archaeologist in wonder.

"Anything is possible." The woman shrugged. "We don't know what our captain wants to do, but I wish to consider Kenshi-san's time travel as a sort of sign."

Zoro's head dropped in his hands and groaned. "Now I'm a freaking sign. What in the flipping hell is that idiot even _thinking_?!"

Robin couldn't help the amused giggle at the man's expense. Poor swordsman.

"What should we do, Robin?" The small doctor inquired impatiently, his thirst for action clearly visible by the continuous shifting on her lap. His wide eyes twinkled with hope and Robin found herself filled with it as well.

"I have a plan." She declared, snapping Zoro out of his miserable state of confusion.

He looked up and leveled her with a deadpan stare.

"But in the end it comes down to you... if you can do it."

"What? You think I can't do it?" The green haired man grunted, clearly up for the challenge.

"My plan includes you to fight, Kenshi-san."

At the promise of a fight, Zoro positively perched up and Robin sighed. He never changed.

"And you think I can't handle a fight?"

The man's words were intoned dangerously low to act as a threat and the raven head bit her lip from launching a snarky comment that could make him attack her. Even though such comments were commonplace between she and Zoro in the present, in Kenshi-san's time their relationship was strained enough as it was. No use in making him uncomfortable anyway.

"I do, but your body was hurt quite enough to put you into a state of unconsciousness when the adrenaline wore off. Not to mention that you haven't grasped the extent of power your body has now nor how to use Shuusui yet. That is why I asked you, Kenshi-san."

Zoro considered her words and scrunched up his nose in disdain when he realized she was right. His future self's body will feel different when he'll fight and he would bet that there were many new techniques he didn't know. Somehow, this thought made him uncomfortable enough to start asking himself the same questions Robin had earlier.

"Then we should stay a couple more days, right?" Chopper broke the imminent silence.

"No, I don't think that will be wise." The raven haired woman shook her head thoughtfully. "We should set sail tomorrow. If the wind is favorable, we'll arrive in Sabaody in a week. He would have had enough time to rest by then." She eyed Zoro critically.

The swordsman nodded, anxious to get out of the gloomy and cold palace. Even if it was supposedly his, he didn't like it. The resident doctor nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, and jumped on the bed next to Zoro, fussing over his now bloody bandages.

Robin threw one last smile at the exasperated man and made her exit. She needed time to think and plan.

* * *

"Are you sure your amazing plan will work?" Zoro droned, crossing his arms over his chest.

As they walked through the castle, he tried to occupy himself with something else besides the ominous sounds of their footsteps – it didn't help that Robin was wearing _heels_ – and settled on eyeing his new clothes curiously. They were not so bad, though he hadn't thought of wearing a long coat before. He certainly appreciated the style, though.

"In here." She announced, opening the large double doors with a startling creak.

The room inside was no more lit than any other part of the castle and its bareness gave off a desolate feeling. Stepping on the dusty tile floor, Robin walked towards a table situated in front of a large bookcase. It was clean, save for two things placed on its surface.

Zoro stepped closer as well and realized he was looking at two hats. One was elaborate, with a wide brim and feathers while the other was simple and very familiar. He opened his mouth to speak, but Robin cut him off with a short glance.

"This is what they found near the waterfall."

The swordsman nodded uncertainly and turned to study the other one more closely. That hat was tugging at his memory, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Whose hat is this, then?"

The archaeologist's eyes flickered to the object for a moment before they locked on his only one. "It belonged to the late master of this castle. He happened to like hats as much as swords."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, but through some other big fucking irony that his life was mostly known for, his mind flashed to a duel in East Blue he was still ashamed about and froze.

" _Mihawk_ ," he chocked the name out, "was my _master_?" His disbelief was quickly wiped off his face when Robin nodded quietly. "And he had this castle and I killed him?"

"And he gave you the castle." The woman finished, picking up the straw hat and dusting it off. "Yes, that was Mihawk. And now you are the world's Greatest Swordsman." She proceeded with the other hat as well before gingerly placing it back on the table. "Shall we go now? We have to set sail before nightfall."

Zoro's jaw still hung open, but trudged dutifully after Robin and towards the docks.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo :D  
**

 **Oh look, another time travel story! I regret nothing xD (*has planned at least three other time travel fics*... nope, still nothing)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I would say that because this is like the prologue, it's smaller, but I'm not sure how big the other chapters will turn out to be for the rest of this story so... yeah.**

 **I'm in my last break before final exams and guess what I'm doing? Writing fanfiction. What should I be doing? Studying... probably.**

 **Updates will be regular, at least for the next two weeks!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews and Feedback are loved! o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware of pirates swearing like, well... pirates. A bit late saying that, but better late than never.**

* * *

 _SABAODY_

"So where are we going to find somebody for me to fight?" Zoro crossed his arms in a defensive gesture mostly as he slouched after Robin and Chopper through the streets of Sabaody Archipelago.

The place was very big, crowded and absolutely confusing, something the two Strawhats knew very well that their green haired charge could not handle in the best of circumstances so they resolved to keep a very close eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Robin could see his obvious discomfort from his posture alone, but she didn't make any attempt at starting a conversation. They had other problems to deal with now.

"Leave that to me." She informed, her eyes trained on the crowd.

It was Chopper's turn to keep watch on Zoro and the reindeer had had the brilliant idea of climbing on the man's shoulders. Of course, Zoro being the big softie he really is at heart, helped Chopper right up. Now she could do her job without distractions.

"You will wait for me here. Understood?" She gestured towards a building on a distant cliff.

Zoro squinted his eye to read the sign while Chopper brightened and smiled.

"I can't wait to see Shakky again! Come on, Zoro! Let's go there."

Eyebrows raised at the apparent joy of seeing a particularly rundown building, the swordsman sighed and, after a last glance at Robin, started walking towards Shakky's Rip-off bar.

The little bell above the door clinked at their entrance and he was pleasantly surprised to see that the interior was a lot nicer.

"Welcom-Oh, my. It's certainly something to see you here, Zoro." A black haired woman smoking a cigarette said from behind the bar. Her eyes studied him for a moment before she smiled. "Hello there, Chopper. A glass of milk?"

The reindeer nodded in excitement and climbed down from his perch. Zoro watched him skip happily towards the bar and sit down on a stool before proceeding to do the same, albeit hesitantly.

"Why so tense, swordsman?" The older woman smirked and Zoro was suddenly even more uncomfortable.

His jaw set, but he refused to answer her.

Shakky raised an eyebrow at the display.

"There's been a problem, Shakky. But don't worry, we'll figure it out!" Chopper assured her, sipping his milk happily.

The woman did not look too convinced, but nodded and asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"Rayleigh isn't here?"

The bartender shook her head and said with an apologetic smile as she prepared Zoro's drink.

"He still hasn't returned yet. Last time, he was being sold to an auction before I heard he was seen swimming towards the Calm Belt, but I think he took a detour to Raftel sometime in between." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and Chopper laughed. Zoro was partially impressed, though he still didn't know if positively or not.

"I see he's still as lively as always!" The doctor's face softened for a moment before melting into a serious mask. "Right." He finished his drink quickly and started digging through his backpack.

Zoro watched him warily and he noticed the bartender looked curious as well.

Out of all the things Chopper could take out from there, it was a brush and an inkwell.

"The hell you want to do with those?" The green haired man asked incredulously.

"Simple. We need to send the others a message. And you are going to be the sheet for that."

Before Zoro could open his mouth and demand some more concrete answers, Chopper pointed to the sofa in the corner and ordered.

"Sit down there and stay still! I have to be careful to make it clear and nice."

Shakky giggled at the sight of the green haired swordsman and his awkward looks as he sat down and let the reindeer draw on his arm. By the end of ten minutes, Zoro's right forearm was covered by two numbers and three letters.

"What the hell kind of message is this?" Zoro muttered, studying the drawings curiously.

"Something you would know about if you would have lived it." Shakky's off-hand comment made both Strawhats turn towards her with equal expressions of shock. She lifted an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't think I'd realize it?" A laugh. "I know my usual customers very well and I _know_ Zoro's usual attitude and drink of choice. Someone who is a regular customer like him wouldn't take so much time to think of what to order."

Chopper nodded at her argument, but the swordsman was not so quick to trust her. "Now wait a damn minute! What business do you have with us anyway?"

The doctor gasped. "Zoro, how dare you! Shakky's always been our best contact here and she helps us when we are in a pinch!"

"And how the hell do you want _me_ to know that?!" The man roared, his temple twitching. "You haven't told me a damn thing about this freaking future!" His mouth snapped shut when he realized what he'd just said.

"Ah, so you are from the past! Now everything makes sense." Shakky exhaled, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Good going, Zoro." Chopper pouted and Zoro wanted to tear his hair out.

"You are the one not telling me anything! _You and Robin_!"

"Robin is with you?" Shaky asked amiably.

The doctor returned to his seat and nodded. "Yes. This was the problem, Shakky. We are trying to get Zoro back to the past. Robin thinks we can bring Luffy back, too!"

The bartender hummed. "I see."

"What do you think, Shakky?" Wide, innocent eyes locked on hers. "Is Luffy really coming back?"

The older woman considered this for a moment. "Anything is possible. Luffy-kun will always do whatever he wants, that is for sure. But seeing as Zoro's past self is here somehow, I believe that he might be at fault for the disturbance." She smiled warmly at the Zoan Fruit user. "You just have to keep believing in your captain."

Chopper nodded again and busied himself with his backpack. Zoro shook his head and sighed. This was getting more and more confusing.

* * *

"Thank you for looking after them, Shakky. I will get them off your hands now." Robin almost giggled at the nasty look Zoro was throwing her.

Shakky offered a grin in return. "Sure thing. I'll be waiting for you to return along with Monkey-chan next time."

Both archaeologist and doctor nodded and they were off on the streets of Sabaody again.

"Where to?" The swordsman asked when the silence became too much for him.

"I've found you quite a convenient opponent. Normally he wouldn't be any challenge to you, but I think you will find him a suitable enemy for now." She explained as they made their way towards Grove 15. "I have also contacted someone working for the newspaper, so you should expect that, too."

"Why?" Zoro inquired out of pure curiosity.

"Because we need to send the others a message. I see Chopper has done a good job in writing it." Robin eyed the letters appraisingly and the reindeer wiggled happily. "After the duel is finished, he'll take a photo of you holding Luffy's hat with those words in sight and hopefully we'll get the message across."

Zoro nodded and crossed his arms again, looking around studiously. The places gradually descended into more chaos and rundown buildings with the occasional brawl in the middle of the street. They continued on in silence for ten more minutes before coming across a desolate bar at the end of the main street.

Robin did not hesitate in stepping through the door with a whispered "Remember to look tough, mister swordsman."

All laughter inside ceased at the sight of them and most people at the tables stood up, looking as unwelcoming as the bar's title, _The Black Death._

Zoro watched a man stand up much more slowly than the others, taking deliberately large steps towards them that were probably meant to be threatening, if it weren't for the obvious fact that the guy was well on his way to being totally drunk. The swordsman almost scrunched his nose up in frustration. That annoying woman had fixed him up with an idiot!

 _This duel would definitely be a waste of time_ , he thought derisively.

The green haired man forced that particular thought wave to an abrupt stop and he swore inside his mind. He didn't have time for real fights and of course Robin knew that very well and has taken the necessary steps to ensure that he would _win_ this, however bad he moved in his future self's body. It was almost laughable, but Zoro knew he had to deal with this without any problems and make sure he managed to return in his time.

"So this is the great... _Pirate Hunter_ ," the man's eyes glinted with a manic light in the dim lamps of the bar, "Roronoa Zoro!"

His yell bounced off the walls and many of the pirates inside chuckled mindlessly. They created quite a bothersome sound to Zoro's ears.

"Yes and you are the nameless thug." The swordsman grunted in reply, making silence descent once again. He saw Robin's shoulders shake slightly and couldn't resist the urge to roll his eye.

 _That woman!_

"We can skip past the friendly chat. I've got places to be." Zoro smirked at the dark scowl on the guy's face and he rested his hand on the hilts of his _katana._ He let the guy lead the way to the back of the bar and into a courtyard on the other side of the establishment. It wasn't much, but it'll do.

"Let's see if I can take the head of the world's greatest swordsman today, boys!" His muddy brown haired opponent declared for the enjoyment of the substantial crowd.

Rolling his eye once again – he was doing that quite a lot actually – Zoro immediately slipped into an attack stance, but let the ambitious guy make the first move.

He chose Shuusui for the moment, anxious to feel the new sword his future self had acquired. Robin had said it was a cursed sword, something that made him even more curious about its attack prowess. It flowed smoothly, but it seemed the archaeologist has been right once again. His body was heavier and his reflexes, while honed to a perfect reaction time, were slipping and making his attacks sloppier because of the added muscle weight that Zoro hadn't learned yet to control.

Gritting his teeth in exasperation – because something as impossible and stupid like time travelling could only happen to _him_ of all people in the wide fucking world – he unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu as well and pared another incoming barrage of cuts.

"What's wrong, swordsman?" The brown haired guy taunted. "Can't see you trying!"

A green eyebrow twitched. " _Taka Nami!_ "

Despite the successfully landed attack, Zoro somehow managed to trip on thin air – or on his own body. This and the jarring of the crowd only served to add another twitch to his temple. Deciding that enough was freaking enough the swordsman unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and placed it in his mouth.

"Look at this, boys! He's got no swords left! Is he getting serious or desperate, eh?" His opponent smirked, though his eyes narrowed when the green headed oaf didn't respond to his insults.

"Let's get one thing clear before any of these idiots get the wrong idea." Zoro growled, his shoulders dropping and body almost looking like it was curling into itself. "The only reason I've accepted to fight with you was because she," an index finger detached from the hilt of its sword and pointed at Robin's amused face, "was lost on other ideas and losers I could fight. Get serious?" He snorted, straightened his back and stepped forward, disappearing as fast as the blowing breeze.

" _Oni Giri_!"

The brown haired man saw when Zoro had moved, but it was to no avail in the end since he didn't manage to block the incoming strike. In a gruesome splash of blood that sent the whole crowd cheering, he slumped to the ground in a heap and lay unmoving.

"You couldn't kill my boredom." The green haired pirate whispered against Wado's hilt and he felt the sword hum in agreement.

"That was quite the show, Kenshi-san." Robin's eyes twinkled, but Zoro found that he didn't have the energy left to say a few choice words in return.

While Chopper continued to fuss over his probably open injuries, a thin, black haired man holding a camera approached them. He was slightly sweating behind his dark rimmed glasses, but otherwise his face was as polite as it could get.

"Excuse me. I am here for the article."

"Article?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Of course. This _is_ your five hundredth win, after all." The archaeologist replied, her eyes betraying her inner mirth. "This way, please." She gestured them away from the crowd, a worn straw hat already dangling from her hand.

Zoro slowly shook his head, at a loss over the will of the Fates and their stupid reasons that made them put him in the same building as Robin in the first place. What was his future coming to?

* * *

Franky awoke with the jeers of his gang and the dip of the sun on the horizon. He silently swore inside his mind as he took in the late hour. Another day wasted, just like all the others.

Granted, the shipwright didn't have anything else better to do – save for bothering Iceburg mostly and spending time with the Sunny. Though that particular time was spent in desolate silence and that always caused Franky to be irascible for the rest of the day.

His ultimate creation has been more than brought to perfection already in the last three years. The cyborg could tell she raved to travel the seas again, just like him. Unfortunately, their perfect lives along with seven others have been torn apart by their captain's disappearance.

Franky had argued that they could very well continue to travel as long as a ship was there to carry them – and he would make _damn_ sure it was – but the others refused adamantly and he had found himself agreeing with them in the end. He understood their reasons and he knew that without Luffy, there wouldn't be adventure anymore. He also sympathized with Zoro's refusal to act as their new captain – no one could replace the straw hat wearer just as no one could replace the Thousand Sunny.

So the cyan haired robot had found himself back in Water 7, left alone with his masterpiece, and the loneliness didn't take long to set in. He tried to keep himself busy in the beginning with upgrades and new weapon designs for the lion headed ship – who he had stowed away safely in the old Galley-La company headquarters – hoping that someday Luffy would come back just as abruptly as he had left.

"Franky-bro!" One of the hooligans under his care shouted at the top of his lungs and he felt the old pieces of wood that had once been ships vibrate under the weight. "You gotta see this, bro!"

Franky almost growled, but abstained at the last second. While he didn't mind being interrupted from such depressing thoughts, he had an idea what the problem could be and he didn't feel up to dealing with the Marines or bounty hunters that were constantly coming for his head. The city itself was suffering because of his mere presence here, but Iceburg won't let him leave under any circumstances.

And he had to silently admit deep inside his soul that he was grateful to the man for that. He didn't know if he could handle even more loneliness than what he was feeling right now.

The Franky family member stopped a few feet away and stared at him. The cyborg looked up defiantly and his gaze under the trademark sunglasses was expectant. Wordlessly, he was offered a newspaper – _today's_ newspaper.

Franky's heart – his mechanic one anyway – skipped a beat at the sight of the object. Surely _something_ important must have happened for it to be in the newspaper. Ignoring the pang at seeing the first page devoid of any such information, he continued to leaf through the printed pages in an almost desperate manner. His eyes caught a green head and his hands slammed on the article, as if afraid that the leaflet would close and the information would disappear.

The title was something stupid – like the world greatest swordsman's, _Zoro_ 's – five hundredth win in a match against some hopeless idiot. Franky didn't doubt the man could have achieved this feat, but that wasn't what he was looking for. There had to be something else, more important through those words.

Disappointingly, there wasn't anything. Only then did the cyborg allow himself one last hope and glanced at the photo. There was a probability that Zoro would show them something. Luffy had done the same in the past.

He wasn't let down this time. True to his prediction, the green haired swordsman was indeed giving them the signal. He looked painfully uncomfortable, but willing to take the shot – meaning that Robin must have probably forced him... she _had_ mentioned they were going to meet in her latest letter – and his usual casual stance was a little tense, but nothing dreadfully wrong. His left hand was dangling freely, though between his fingers was clutched a painfully familiar straw hat. Its red band made Franky's eyes water, but he gathered himself long enough to stare at the last piece of the puzzle: Zoro's right hand. Resting casually on the hilt of his three swords, it bore markings that for most wouldn't make sense. But they did to the Strawhat Pirates and Franky full out wept this time.

S3D3Y

He had to get the Sunny down from up there _super pronto._

* * *

Brook had been pacing around his makeshift fitting room for the last ten minutes, his metaphorical nose buried deeply in the newspaper that had been delivered to him earlier. He had kept in touch with the news ever since his solo tournament began just after the Strawhat crew had split up. It never hurt to be informed and prepared – especially with his incognito concerts hidden away from the Marines. And now it had paid off.

Brook had never considered himself to be lucky, though he had been inclined to consider it after travelling with such wonderful people for so many years. Unfortunately, his luck and their happy days were quickly overshadowed by much darker plots and obscure mysteries that started plaguing their ever youthful captain to the point of physically disappearing. In that moment, the musician had truly asked himself if it was his fault. He looked like death, after all, so he must attract it.

Even in their depressed and desperate states, the rest of the crew had quickly offered him several fists over his afro for the stupid thoughts.

It had been nobody's fault, Zoro had said. It was theirs as a crew and Luffy's as a captain. He had been 'a carefully masked, but stupid idiot that could probably have solved this much easier if he would have got off his rubber ass and talked with us or someone who could help him'. As it was – and Brook truly agreed – Luffy's change in behavior and tact were a consistent drawback that had popped around the time he had become Pirate King.

In his darkest moments, Brook had wandered in Sabaody and made quite the show of accusing Rayleigh for not warning them of such a possibility, but the man had been little than informed about it at the time and when the grey haired man had finally gotten a hold of the full story, the musician knew that it wasn't anyone's fault in particular. It was theirs and Luffy's and now they had to live with the consequences.

Despite his concerts being one of the most covered up events in the underworld, Brook had kept in touch with Robin through letters. It was a therapy of sorts for which the skeleton was truly grateful. And now, standing nose to nose with the printed papers, Brook could feel his inexistent – but very much there! – heart beat wildly inside his chest and a feeling of relief washed over him like a tidal wave that purified everything in its wake.

Everything would return! And with a little effort, the musician felt that maybe, luck would favor them once again.

* * *

 _WEST_ _BLUE_

"Here it is, _mademoiselle_!" The blond cook twirled a little in place before placing the loaded plates of food in front of his customer.

The blonde haired woman offered a wink in return which he returned full heartedly along with a few more compliments about her beauty before marching back to the restaurant's kitchen to load his hands again.

In spite of his aversion to being a waiter, fate had deemed today good enough to shit on almost all of the restaurant's personnel and he had found himself with overtime work! Besides being the part-time chef that was more valuable than the head chef – oh, the _irony_ – now he had to attend customers as well. Though, the blond couldn't whine when two thirds of the customers were women.

It seemed like today was some sort of celebration of independent women or the like on the island and many of them simply decided to dine with their fellow females. And Sanji couldn't have been much happier.

Leaving such thoughts aside for now, the man entered the kitchen, only to find it unnaturally still.

"You can take a breather, traveler." The head chief told him from his seat on a stool. He had a pot on the stove that was slowly simmering and by the daft of condiments Sanji figured it must have been his infamous steak cooking.

Nodding his head in silent thanks, the younger man took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Not having anything better to do, he let his eyes wander around the establishment and realized he knew it pretty well. He could easily pinpoint inside his mind the place where the cooking utensils were kept and where most of the pots, condiments and supplies were found. Taking all this into consideration, Sanji quickly concluded that it was time for him to leave this place and search for another restaurant.

 _Maybe somewhere on the coast._ _I heard the next island was full of beautiful ladies_ , he thought, his visible eye involuntarily transforming into a heart.

"Something tells me you are going to be leaving us soon, Sanji-san." The older man studied him closely.

Sanji snapped out of his fantasies fast enough to hear the latter half of the sentence. His face dropped and he knew that was the only hint the man truly needed.

Releasing a tired breath, the head chief spoke again. "I will not insist in keeping you here against your will of course. Though, you have to keep in mind that not many restaurants will accept a wanted man as readily as we did."

Indeed that was true. Sanji had been in quite the pinch because of his wanted poster, but he had managed to deal with those problems as they came. He honestly didn't mind the dirty looks, or even the Marine attacks thrown his way since it gave him something to do and every time acted as a reminder of who he really was and for whom his cooking was truly dedicated to. Sadly, that man – his best customer really, though there were some certain close calls for others – has been missing for enough time to make him realize that it was truly over. Sanji didn't need it to be spelled for him, but it still fucking _hurt_ like hell. That was the bad part of the deal. The rest was only business, as he preferred to say lately.

"The world is a big place, old man. I will manage." The smoke from his cigarette clouded his vision for a moment, though it was enough to hide his employer's disappointed expression. He certainly couldn't handle that _now_ ,which was the biggest reason Sanji chose to transform into a nomad. It was easier to not become attached this way.

To his infinite surprise, the man's mouth was actually tilted upwards, almost into a smirk. Sanji had surely never seen the man look like that, which reminded him many a times about Zeff and his usual attitude. These two could be twins and he wouldn't be at all surprised.

"You should have a look at today's newspaper." The old man gestured to the papers scattered on a table with his head.

Not knowing exactly what to expect – _probably some Marines willing to rip these islands apart and search for me_ , he thought derisively – the blond approached the table carefully and slightly bowed to have a better look. What he found was not at all to his liking.

"Why the fuck are they rising the price of fish?!" Sanji roared, his mind quickly counting off every penny he would have to spend more. His heart ached, for this would normally be associated with Nami- _swan_ 's usual frugality, but he wiled himself to remain detached from those feelings. It didn't do to dwell on past crewmates that were at another end of the world.

"No that, you idiot!" The man rasped, swatting him over the head. "This!" He ruffled through the papers and slammed another one under his eyes.

Sanji froze, though his pupils were moving in a dizzying manner, trying to decipher the meaning behind the shitty _marimo_ 's appearance in the damn paper. What he found made his knees buckle and he would have slid to the floor, were it not for his fists clutching the table's edges tightly.

"What's this?" He asked no one in particular. This was the only thing he found himself to be able to comprehend at that moment.

The head chef snorted, though the smirk over his lips widened. "Your ticket to freedom, kid."

* * *

 _EAST_ _BLUE_

Usopp watched the orange haired woman in front of him have a breakdown and he sighed sadly. From the moment he had seen Kaya run towards him with the newspaper flying in her hand he had known this was it. Their adventures didn't truly end, like Nami kept saying and he kept lying otherwise.

It seemed that his lies had once again become reality and he couldn't be happier about that. Even though Nami's reaction had been quite the opposite of what he had expected, the sniper supposed this was how girls dealt with shocking news. He, on the other hand, was trying to subdue the grin that was threatening to split his face in half.

Such glorious day this was!

For three years he had been spending every day hoping for the Sunny to appear on the horizon and while he had long lost the habit of screaming for pirates when there were none, the long nosed man had never stopped lying to himself. If only to make that overbearing feeling of loneliness feel lighter. Kaya and the boys certainly helped, but Usopp felt they could never replace what he had lost.

He had kept visiting Nami regularly ever since their return. He knew the navigator appreciated the company, but she looked sadder and sadder with each passing day and no news. Only Robin's letters helped to ease them somewhat, but that was usually a rare treat. East Blue was hardly a destination for the cheapest post services, after all.

Over the years, Nami had dedicated herself to the tangerine plantation and he would sometimes join her on slow days or on harvest season when he could do something else besides developing new projectiles or practicing new moves. Sometimes, Kaya and the boys would come over with him and on other occasions Nami would visit with her sister. They used to have contests, but those quickly became boring when no one was actively trying to attack you and you didn't need to fight back. Usopp liked to imagine trees becoming Crocodile or Blackbeard, but they fell too easily for him to keep the delusion up.

He had once proposed to the orange head a trip to Loguetown – maybe they could snuff out trouble along the way, he had said – but Nami adamantly refused, saying that the Marines were too numerous there and she didn't want to take the risk when they could be following them back to their hometowns. While Usopp agreed with her, he was becoming more and more bored and sometimes felt like just diving into the ocean and swimming towards nowhere only to find something to _do_ , for something to _happen_.

"I can't believe them." Nami whispered, drying her eyes with her cardigan's sleeves.

"I can." The sniper declared proudly and Nami shot him a skeptical raise of the eyebrow. "So when are we leaving?" Usopp wouldn't let something like doubt cloud his mind any longer.

The navigator stilled and fixed her stare on the table. Usopp felt his stomach drop, but he refused to be denied happiness and relief on this glorious day.

"Nami?" He urged impatiently, though gently when silence descended.

"I don't know what to say." The woman finally admitted, playing with her hands absently.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Usopp frowned, the earlier feeling of gripping fear poking at the edges of his mind.

"I'm not sure... if I'm up for it anymore." Nami confessed, cradling her head with her hands and sighing. "How many more of these heartbreaks and shit can I take before I'll burst?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Usopp found himself answering her anyway.

"As many as you need!" His bold declaration made her look up at him confusedly. "This is what makes a family, Nami! We might split up and not talk to each other for a long time, but in the end we always find a way to meet again and unite." His fist slammed on the table, rattling the glasses scattered about. "And you are an important part of it!"

Light brown eyes studied his heaving form quietly before the corner of her lips twitched up. And Usopp knew he had won this time.

"I guess you're right." She breathed, returning to resting her head on her hands.

The sniper cheered and felt a long forgotten emotion invade his belly. "Well, c'mon! We gotta set sail quickly. We only have three days, y'know?"

Usopp grinned at Nami and she smiled back. He was right, they had little time and the currents were difficult to deal with inside the Grand Line.

"Let's go before my I-can't-step-on-this-island-disease starts acting up again. I have a feeling I caught it from East Blue last time." The black head said jokingly.

Nami laughed.

* * *

In the end, the Strawhat Pirates managed to assemble their forces in a week's time. Franky had been the first to make an appearance along with the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was completely shocked and impressed at seeing the ship and quietly unsettled at the new crewmate's appearance, but Franky's confusion had been lulled somehow by Robin's clipped answers and assurances that when everyone would show up, everything will be explained.

The next one to come was, surprisingly, Sanji, who had stowed away on a Marine ship leaving for the Grand Line. After that, it was only a matter of jumping ships to arrive at the Archipelago faster. His reaction at Zoro's situation included a more varied range of words than Franky's – which have been quickly reciprocated by the swordsman – though the cook pretty much understood the idea.

Brook literally materialized from thin air and managed to scare the hell out of Zoro. The crew had a good laugh at his expense, something which served to irritate the green head even more. The skeleton was as equally confused as Franky had been, but he resolved to wait for the others to come before hearing the story.

The last ones to arrive were, predictably, Nami and Usopp. Both of them had applied the same idea of travelling as Sanji had and managed to catch a Marine ship leaving from Shell's Town, though their journey was delayed when the soldiers had found their safes empty of money and were forced to dock at a Grand Line Marine base to reload free supplies and Berris.

Many rolled their eyes at the utter Nami-ness of the situation save Sanji, who was too busy twirling like a noodle over his Nami- _swan_ and Robin- _chwan._

Zoro quickly concluded that this crew – either in the past or in the future – was the same as it had always been and so he silently marveled at their blockheadedness in resisting the unmerciful waves of the world. Here they were, without a captain and after three years of separation, and they behaved like they hadn't seen each other since yesterday. Unknowingly, he gave life to these thoughts and was rewarded with a stunned silence before Sanji snorted and lit himself another cigarette.

"You're still a kid, y'know?" The blonde's reply made Zoro's temple twitch dangerously and he scowled. Sanji was not deterred in the least.

"If we would start crying around like idiots, then nothing would get done. And as far as I see," he eyed Zoro pointedly, "we still got a long way to go before quitting this crew."

* * *

 **A/N: Fast update with the rest of what I dub 'part one' of the story :D  
**

 **Kinda depressive chappie, but it had to be done ;-;  
**

 **Since I have the free time I will update daily like this (at least I hope). I have another fanfic besides this one that is almost finished and I want to upload them as fast as I can xD  
**

 **Grr, fanfic dot net is at it again. A part of the message written on Zoro's arm should have been cut (using strikethrough in word) but the site won't show it ._. So I did a bit of digging and faced the grim truth... it won't show. So yeah... that underlined bit should have been a cut (or an X if we were to say how it really should have been, but that is as far as a dream for the site to show it -tho I managed to do it in word whoop! -so I will settle down with that for now)**

 **Please leave leave your thoughts in a review! I really wanna know what you think ^^**

 **Until tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small warning: A couple of spoilers from recent manga events, but nothing too big. Thought I should say, just in case.  
**

* * *

 _The echoing scream was shadowed by the blood of the man who was cut down in the middle of the wreckage that had once been a battlefield. Mihawk dropped to his knees, his golden eyes gazing at his student's raised sword above his head and he allowed a last smirk to crawl up onto his face. That kid had really done it – he had surpassed his limits and followed his fate to glory. And the older pirate was glad to have been witness to the rise of another legend. He deemed him worthy enough now to inherit his title._

 _"The castle in Kuraigana Island is yours now." His voice was rasped and he choked on some blood as he spoke._

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow, his lonely eye plainly spelling his surprise, but the wounded man on the ground did not feel like explaining further and he wiled himself to remain up when Zoro killed him. Even in his last moments, he would not show any weakness._

 _The green haired man in front of him quickly figured out that he won't get an answer out of his master so he brought down Wado Ichimonji to finish the fight. Most people on the sidelines cheered as the ex-greatest was killed and another had risen._

 _In spite of the gory show, Luffy was all grins and happiness. He bounced up and down and didn't waste any moment in going to congratulate his friend._

 _It was a day that went down in history and the news did not take long to spread around the world like wildfire._

 _Zoro smiled at the energy his captain was radiating. He was glad the idiot was smiling again. Ever since Raftel, their captain had been unnaturally subdued and even forced to spill the reason for the sudden change in attitude, the straw hat wearer wouldn't budge. It made all of them want to try harder and by the time of Zoro's duel with Mihawk, Luffy had already ordered them to stop asking stupid questions._

 _The out of character outburst made Chopper cry and they resigned to stop it. If there was one thing all of them had learned on Raftel as a crew, was that the captain of a pirate ship was the inner core and his orders must be obeyed until death by the crew members. This notion had been ingrained into their brains like a brand since that day and they hadn't been able to defy this new law. Thankfully, Luffy did nothing to abuse his newfound ordering authority. Not that in the past they hadn't followed his orders to begin with._

 _"Congrats, Zoro! I'm really proud of you,_ _ **shishishi**_ _." Luffy slapped him on the back good-naturedly._

 _The swordsman smirked. "All right, captain?"_

 _Despite it being intended to be an innocent inquiry, Luffy's laughter ceased abruptly and Zoro swore under his breath. He had ruined it again, though that idiot Luffy was reading too much into everything all of a sudden._

 _Or they were the ones not reading enough into it._

 _"Good enough."_

 _Zoro blinked at his captain's retreating back._

* * *

 _SKYPEA_

The lightning shock had, admittedly, taken him by surprise, but that meant nothing. He was still able to reduce the number of damages with a well placed sword technique he had learned long ago in Wano.

Zoro eyed Enel detachedly, though inside his mind a storm was raging and threatening to overtake his senses. Something was wrong, _definitely_ wrong. In all his ears of travelling along with his accident prone captain nothing quite like this had ever happened to him yet. Which was the understatement of the century.

He spied Robin's unconscious form on the ground, assessed the situation of his swords and found no Shuusui. He cursed. Figures he would be sent into the very far past for all his troubles right after he'd been injured in a stupid fight where many mistakes were made on his part. And despite the burning will inside of him, pushing and compelling him to fight and utterly destroy that wannabe god and rid the world of his stupidity, he couldn't do it. He couldn't move. Unfortunately, Zoro quickly came to realize that he should hold on to that wish of his, since his body was barely able to lift an arm after the earlier fry.

Surprisingly, the swordsman found himself marveling at the throbbing pain spreading throughout his system. That was a certain first after so many years where he had reached the point of barely feeling something like lightning hitting him. The weather witch was to blame for that one, though.

This body still needed training, he concluded before figuring that keeping up the act would be the most beneficial in this case. He remembered most of the things he had done in the fight on Skypea and if worst came to worst he'd just go with the flow.

A sudden realization struck him and left him breathless for a moment. Surely if this was truly Skypea, then Luffy had to be here as well. Instinctually, he reached out with Observation Haki and was pleased to find out that it was working as well as he was used to. That meant that Haki was accessed with one's mind or consciousness, not brain and could be transferred from one body to the other.

 _Another won argument against the shit cook._

The green haired man frowned when another, bigger and more dominant aura showed up on his radars and, despite its melancholic wavelength, it was _very_ familiar. Zoro froze and saw white in front of his eyes for a moment.

That was all the invitation Enel had really needed to slam him into the cold, hard ground and he saw black once again.

* * *

" _Times are A-changin', aren't they my friends?_ "

The figure standing at the edge of the sea of clouds sang, its brown-black cloak fluttering along with the powerful breeze of the island. The clouds moved around his ankles calmly, not bothering to listen to him.

"I doubt that'd be your first order of business, ain't it?" Another voice interrupted the stoic image.

The figure tilted its head back and glanced at the man standing in the last shadows cast by the jungle. The trees' edges were so close, yet so very far away.

"Pullin' a Kaido now, aren't you?" In spite of the irritation he felt at these rhetorical questions, Zoro couldn't help but keep on asking them. He didn't know what that bastard was doing there, but he could care less in that moment. Especially after the long while it took him to find the guy in that maze of a jungle.

The man in the distance remained silent so Zoro decided to cut to the point. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The figure chuckled and turned around to fully face the intruder and his accusing glare.

"I just felt nostalgic and a little on the reading side. Had to make sure of something." It said, stepping away from the edge and closer to the swordsman.

Zoro never thought he'd tense at the mere sight of him, but his body involuntarily did and, were it not for the slight vibration of Conqueror's Haki that was surrounding the man, he would have thought it to be his own doing. And that was never allowed to happen, no matter what the bastard did.

" _I see you got yourself beat up good._ " The figure chuckled again, getting closer and closer.

Zoro would have been able to see his face already. In normal circumstances.

"Sorry, I got _nostalgic_." His sarcastic remark was ignored by the other and the swordsman scowled. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Now he had the gall to walk away from him!

The cloaked man turned around slightly and Zoro _felt_ that grin climbing to the man's lips.

"They are waiting for you. Let's not keep them more than we should."

"You should take those words and shove them up your..." Zoro's feral growling was lost in the dense canopy of the forest.

If the cloaked man had heard his words, he didn't give any outward sign of it.

* * *

"Zoro, who the hell is that guy?" Nami asked, pointing towards the cloaked man sitting casually on the rail near Merry's figurehead.

The rest of the crew watched him with expectant expressions and the swordsman almost cried at their appearances. They looked so _young_ and... Nami's hair was shorter and her posture was the most relaxed he had seen in years and Usopp's eyes were less troubled and that shit cook's hands weren't gruesomely scarred by that disturbed family of his and Chopper was smiling just a little bit more and Robin was still closed off like a book sealed shut with thousands of keys _._

 _Dammit_.

"He's... a cloaked man." His answer was not very welcomed by any of his young crewmates.

"I can see that as well, you dumbass!" Nami's fist collided with his head and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped from between his lips.

The guy behind him laughed again and Zoro threw him a scowl. He wasn't helping their situation.

"You're not helping, you know?" He glared in his direction, seeing as the scowl didn't work.

The cloak moved as its owner shrugged rather characteristically. The swordsman groaned. He didn't have any clue how he could make this situation any less shittier than it already was. They had nowhere to go and now he had to rely on his previous dealings with this world to get through, not to mention that he still didn't know what the idiot wanted to do...

"I want to know just _who_ is-" The navigator's words were cut short when the blockhead had the gall to _turn around_ and ignore her. Such utter hypocrisy!

"What the hell are you planning anyway?" Zoro cut the annoying witch off and looked at the cloaked man expectantly.

He shrugged again. "Just passing by, nothing too big for you, Kenshi-san."

Robin frowned, as did the rest of the Strawhats.

"Since I found myself in the situation I am currently in, I _do_ think I have the right to know, you bastard. And I'll have some words with you on _that_ matter later." He crossed his arms over his chest and pointedly ignored the gazes burning into his neck.

"Where do you know this guy from, Zoro?" Luffy asked, stepping closer, but was held back at the last moment by Nami.

Zoro internally sighed in relief.

"Uh, guys..." Usopp began uncertainly and gulped when the ship's occupants – _surprisingly_ – all turned towards him. "I think the better question is _why we can't see that guy's face_!" The sniper predictably screeched the last part of his sentence.

"Why can't we see your face, Cloakie?" The straw hat wearer asked innocently.

The man laughed again, but didn't speak and it was the last straw for Zoro. Grabbing a fistful of the thick material, he brought the faceless figure closer to his own face and started lashing out three years' worth of desperation.

"Would you stop with your games already?! You better start talking or I'm killing you right now and screw you and whatever the fuck your reasons were for doing a stupid thing like this! You hear me?!"

The first mate knew the man was either pursing his lips or frowning down at him disappointingly, but Zoro couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. It was already a lost cause, but he won't be letting this bastard walk away from them anymore. If he had to, he'd drag him back and let the others dish the punishment while he enjoyed a nice nap on the Sunny's grassy deck.

"I have a few things I need to see for myself before returning." The man spoke quietly, seemingly undeterred by the outburst.

"Then why did you bring _me_ here?" The swordsman asked savagely, his eyes searching the black hole that was supposed to be a face. _His face._ "And what the fuck happened to your face?"

His disgust only made the stranger laugh harder, longer. "Never heard that one before!"

The wheezing subsided and he squared his shoulders in a message to Zoro that he should let go lest things got ugly.

Rather unwillingly, the green haired man unclenched his fist from the cloak and stepped back.

"Because I saw mostly all of them. I only have one more thing to do left." The faceless head titled from side to side thoughtfully. "Two things actually, but that depends. You up for it?" He crossed his arms, studying the man in front of him closely.

Zoro scowled, but decided that was his best shot. He turned on his heels and faced the confused teens standing on the deck. He didn't like what he was about to do, but that was their only chance.

"From now on this ship is under our command."

The dawning silence was heavy and it made Zoro have second thoughts about his random plan.

"Well, this was pretty random." The stranger remarked, turning back to gaze towards the blue expanse of water.

"It is the only way for now." The swordsman grunted and gave a look that told the deck's occupants that they should think better than to disagree with him.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, shitty _marimo_?!"

Of course, they did.

Sanji's roar echoed all around them and Zoro internally winced. That idiot never knew how to keep the volume down.

"Exactly what you see. Now shut up, you're bothering me. Nami, bring a map of the Grand Line please."

The blond looked scandalized and opened his mouth to retaliate. Despite looking uncertain, Nami placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

"I'm not doing _anything_. Luffy, do something already!" She said over Sanji's curses.

Said captain blinked owlishly at being addressed and incorporated into the sudden argument. He looked at Zoro, silently weighting the chances of his swordsman having been kicked in the head one too many times. Or it probably had to do with that Cloakie and his mission. Maybe Zoro wanted to help him? Though he knew his friend wasn't one to offer help left and right, he looked pretty willing to help Cloakie so Luffy wondered if maybe Zoro had a good reason for the sudden change in stride.

The man has been behaving strangely enough even for the straw hat wearer to remark on it. The first one to voice it out loud was Robin and it had had an eye-opening effect on Luffy. His swordsman's movements were jerkier, his steps thudded more loudly than usual and his left eye was shuttered close in spite of Chopper's assurances that it was in perfect condition. Maybe Zoro really wanted to help the guy and didn't know how to say it. Or maybe he had really been kicked in the head by Enel.

As Luffy continued to munch over the scattered pieces of information he had learned, Zoro turned towards Nami with a renewed scowl.

"There's nothing any of you can do. Best to just sit quietly and let us go about our business."

"What are you talking about, Zoro?" Chopper's desperate cry was ignored by the swordsman, though it served as a good wakeup call for Luffy.

The rubber pirate glanced from his rebellious first mate to Cloakie and back appraisingly.

"You should stop this before they throw you overboard." Cloakie snorted, voice filled with mirth.

"Oh yeah? You wanna swim until the next island?" Zoro countered, looking back expectantly.

The man's silence was enough answer.

"Then stop running your mouth. You're at fault for this and I'm trying to _fix it_. You're lucky I didn't listen to my first instinct to beat the hell out of you when I found you."

Cloakie chortled. "You became so dangerous in these past three years, Zoro. Not sure if I should be disappointed or impressed."

"Not sure if I care." The swordsman answered absently before barking at the immobile crowd gaping in front of him. "Bring the damn map, Nami!"

Luffy jerked his head in a short nod that shocked his crewmates more than Zoro's sudden mutiny and, with a last uncertain look, the orange head departed for the girl's cabin in search of the rolled up parchment.

"I don't know what goes through that mind of yours, but don't think I'm gonna let you slip by us again." Zoro spoke again a few moments later, effectively breaking the silence.

"I know." Cloakie quipped and balanced himself on the railing. "But I don't really care about that now. You couldn't come here by yourselves, anyway."

"Yes, because of your damn order." The green head grunted, frowning when the faceless man threw his head back and laughed.

Most of the Strawhats winced.

"I revoked that order long ago! I can't believe you guys didn't try to enter the island again!" There was mock disappointment in his exclamations.

"We didn't need to either way." Zoro's words stopped the wheezing and he smirked mentally. Seems like he still had some surprises up his sleeve. "We would have found you sooner or later." He bluffed. "Robin's onto you, she found the tablets."

The current archaeologist raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

"We know what you did." The simple declaration caused Cloakie to visibly tense. "And by bringing me here you removed the one factor that was in her way."

"Stop bluffing." Cloakie turned around to face the green haired man, propping his arm on his knee and resting his head on it casually. "Even if what you say is true, I don't think Robin would take that risk if she wasn't entirely sure."

Zoro ruffled his hair in exasperation and was thankful for Nami's reappearance on the deck. She walked to a nearby barrel and unfolded the paper on its surface.

The swordsman nodded his thanks and bowed over the makeshift table in deep thought.

"We'll return to Jaya for now. We can take another ship from there and leave these guys alone."

"What do you mean, Zoro?!" Chopper exclaimed in protest.

"You can't just leave the crew, you know!" Usopp joined in while the others simply looked on in disbelief. Luffy's face was a shade darker than one minute ago.

Zoro groaned.

"Stop laughing, _dammit_!" He growled at the cloaked man. "And where do you plan to go, actually?" That was another thing he needed to find out before setting a course.

"Sorry, sorry." The stranger's tone was clearly not conveying any apology. "Whitebeard."

Green eyebrows lifted up in surprise and Usopp _eep_ ed.

"We're going there," Cloakie lifted a finger and pointed at the Strawhats, "and they're getting us to him."

Zoro grimaced. "You know they can't." He tapped the wooden deck with his foot pointedly. "Best to let them be on their way."

"Nah, don't worry about that." Cloakie assured. "I've talked to her. She's up for the long road."

"Who did you talk to?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

"Your ship." The man's clipped answer was welcomed with distrustful gazes.

"Why would you want to talk with _Whitebeard_?" Zoro still couldn't comprehend the guy's mindset.

"Oh, you mean Ace's captain?" Luffy asked suddenly, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah. I want to ask him something." Cloakie said innocently.

That was it.

"Stop spewing shit. What could you possibly learn from that old man that you didn't see on Raftel?!"

The last word of his question continued to bounce around the ship's deck long after the words have been uttered. If Cloakie would have had a face, it would have shown a grim expression, Zoro knew. As it was, the stranger only shifted into a more comfortable position.

"The same thing you didn't. I know you've seen something too, Zoro."

The swordsman's lips pressed into a tight line. Of course he had. That was the reason he had been more or less prepared for his captain's sudden evaporation. And it had been the thing that convinced him to deny with all his might the title of captain.

"That's why you've been like that ever since."

"Timeout already!" Nami slammed her palms over the map. Her face was drawn up in confusion and anger and she didn't know what to release first – boiling anger or writhing confusion.

"Set the course for Sabaody Archipelago." The green haired man ordered, not once facing away from Cloakie.

Nami would beg to defy. " _No_. Not until you explain what the hell is happening! Since when have you been on Raftel, Zoro?" She asked the question every one of them wanted to know. "And who is that guy any-"

"Look." It was Zoro's turn to slam his fist down in between her hands. He seemed much calmer but just as dangerous. "This guy is of no interest to you now. You just have to turn the ship in the right direction and you'll see us off it in a whiff." He spoke lowly, almost sounding like an animal growling at their prey.

"What do you-" Nami stopped abruptly and her eyes widened considerably. The navigator inwardly asked herself if she has lost her mind. With everything that has happened ever since entering Skypea, the chances were high, but that didn't solve the mystery before her eyes.

Just as Zoro had been there a moment before, now someone else was standing in front of her, glaring through only one eye while the other was sealed shut by a nasty looking scar. He was taller than their Zoro, with green hair slicked back and wearing a dark green coat tied with a red sash. Three _katana_ rested at his hip and his trademark _haramaki_ was clearly visible around his waist along with a larger variety of visible scars than what she knew her crewmate had. This new Zoro – or whoever he was – looked even fiercer than her friend and she gulped back the lump in her throat with difficulty.

"Sabaody is here." The swordsman's voice shattered the apparition as fast as it came and she was left wondering what the hell had happened in those few short seconds. Looking down, Nami saw Zoro's index finger point the archipelago out of everything else and nodded absently, much to her crewmates' surprise.

"Chopper, go help Sanji with the rudder."

The perplexed reindeer nodded and trudged after the equally baffled cook. None of them knew what was in their navigator's mind for helping the certainly crazy swordsman, but one look at Luffy and it was enough consolation to know that the captain didn't have any problems with the new course of action.

"Well?" Cloakie prodded, crossing his shadowed arms over his chest. "What did you see, Zoro?"

Zoro exhaled, already knowing he wouldn't get out of this one, no matter what he said to the guy. This showed just how much of an insistent idiot he was.

"The future."

Most of the people scrambling around the deck stopped dead in their tracks at the declaration, though one look from Zoro was all it took to spur Usopp back to his job of unfurling the sails. But that did not mean he wasn't listening just as attentively.

"Me too." The stranger noted jovially. "Though I doubt you saw much of it, I'm sure you know the general idea."

"All of us know." The swordsman snorted derisively. "I thought I could stop you, but I failed. Should've tied you to a post and saved myself the effort."

Cloakie snickered at his words. "Wouldn't have worked."

His simple statement made Zoro's irritation spike unnaturally, but before he could take it out on said someone, he spoke again.

"I've seen much more than you, though. You've got to trust me on this."

The last part was whispered, but loud enough for Zoro's ears. The swordsman's head jerked to the side and opened his mouth to retaliate, but the man had already turned around and was humming to himself Brook's version of Bink's Sake. Shaking his head to ease a little bit of the building pain inside his skull, the swordsman decided a little meditation wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Inside the galley, Luffy glanced between Nami's slumped form over the table and Sanji's shadowed face next to the stove. None of the others looked any better and the captain had to ask himself what had caused the heavy atmosphere.

"What's up, guys?" His inquiry created a wall of groans to hit him and he blinked.

"Seems like we don't have a swordsman anymore." The blond cook exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and raked a hand through his locks.

"I can't believe this." Nami's whisper was even more confusing.

"What in the world was _that_ , though?" Usopp threw his hands in the air helplessly. "First they talked about coming from somewhere, then they fought, then something about _being_ on Raftel and then Zoro was suddenly seeing the future!"

"Don't forget that the cloaked guy talked with our ship. How the hell do you even do _that_?" Sanji added, shaking his head heavily.

"I'm more concerned about that man." Chopper confessed, wringing his hoofs together and looking down at his feet. "How can someone not have a face and other distinguishable characteristics?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked casually, still not seeing whatever the problem was. "Zoro just wants to help that mystery old man."

"That's not what he wants, you idiot!" Everyone but Robin shouted out at their clueless captain.

"I believe that there might be an explanation for all this." The archaeologist spoke up for the first time since the Strawhats' siege began.

Every pair of eyes turned to gaze at her questioningly. Crossing her arms, Robin continued.

"I was not aware of them actually existing, but I have once read in a book about the tablets Zoro mentioned." She resolved to not call him 'Kenshi-san' anymore. Not until everything went back to normal.

"You mean you can find them here?" Usopp looked genuinely interested by this discovery. "What do they tell you?"

"Every one of them fragmentally describes how to use different kinds of artifacts. The only problem is that no one has found any of them." When the sniper raised an eyebrow she elaborated. "Nor the place the artifacts are supposedly hidden or the tablets. It is said the stone manuscripts are locked securely on different islands and placed under the protection of powerful races."

"Maybe it's got something to do with Raftel." Sanji commented off-handedly.

"Yes, it is a possibility."

"Nah, it can't be." Luffy quipped in happily again. "Zoro hasn't been on Raftel yet."

The cook scowled. "Weren't you damn listening, you idiot? That shithead _has_ been on Raftel."

"No, I don't think he has either, Luffy." Nami's deflated tone surprised them more than the actual agreement with her captain.

Luffy grinned and made himself more comfortable on the bench.

"Sanji, meat!" His call was already foreseen by the blond as he was already in the middle of preparing it.

"How do you think he knows about it then?" Robin asked curiously.

The navigator braced herself for the possible outcome of her being actually insane, but she'd risk it for maintaining the others' sanities at least. So she told them all about that sudden vision of 'older Zoro' as she dubbed it.

By the end, Luffy was still clueless, Usopp and Chopper were close to freaking out, Sanji was chewing on the butt of his smoke silently and Robin's eyes sparkled in delight. It seemed she had solved the mystery.

"This means that the one in Zoro's body right now is his future self." The black haired woman stated, her face thoughtful. "And judging by their earlier discussion, that cloaked man must have brought him here."

"But there's still the question of just _who_ that guy is." Usopp said hesitantly.

Robin nodded grimly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for now. Best to just go along with them." Luffy decided through a mouthful of meat.

* * *

The journey until the Red Line passed by in a blur for Zoro. He still struggled to get used to being in the past and seeing his crewmates every day in such a long, long time he hadn't. But most of all, he struggled to abstain from kicking that cloaked bastard overboard until he had perfectly solid reasons – not that the current ones weren't, mind you – and a very good explanation for that. Though if he would be perfectly honest, he was really curious about whatever the guy wanted to talk about with Whitebeard.

There had been a few close calls, such as the Florian Triangle – where Zoro knew one of theirs was waiting for them, all alone in that complete darkness – but, with a throbbing heart, the swordsman advised Nami about its existence and insisted they avoid it at all costs on their way to Sabaody Archipelago.

Cloakie had given him an invisible – though still there – glare, but Zoro had ignored him in favor of dealing with the Strawhats and their continuous curiosity and strings of questions that never ceased to appear at any given time.

There was also the problem of avoiding other pirate crews, but that complication had been dealt with by the swordsman in person. Since it would be too costly to kill every one of the enemy pirates, Zoro had resorted to cutting their ships in pieces from a distance and then continue on his merry way.

His past crewmates had been slack jawed at the sight of the huge galleon – _ten times bigger than their ship_ – sinking from only a vertical cut with Sandai Kitetsu.

"I see you've improved very much, Zoro." Robin had smiled that mysterious smile of hers, which could either signal nothing good or that she had it all figured out and now she was only playing with him. "How many years did it take you?"

The green haired man's unclosed eye swiped around the deck and noted the staring faces of the rest. He sighed.

"I should've expected you to figure it out sooner or later."

He crossed his arms – a defensive reflex obtained from too many of Robin's winning half-grins that she was currently displaying. That woman was too cunning sometimes.

"It only took me two years, actually."

A slender eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Only two years passed?"

Zoro shook his head and grinned sardonically. It seemed like she didn't have everything down yet.

"No, it only took me two years to learn how to cut ships in half. But I come from many years into the future."

Luffy released a hum of understanding as his words finally lifted the fog-like atmosphere of confusion and doubt that had been clouding the happy ship ever since they left Skypea. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. This wasn't their Zoro. He was somewhere else, possibly in the future where this guy had come from, but not here and that was what mattered the most in that moment.

Zoro refused to answer any other question and eased himself into the habit of meditation, impatiently waiting for the moment they would arrive at the crowded Arhipelago.

* * *

Surprisingly, it did not take them more than a week more to get there and by that time the Strawhats had gotten used to the idea that the time traveler wouldn't answer any of their inquiries and Cloakie was unapproachable from many points of view so they let it go and simply decided to follow the swordsman for the moment.

The man had told them to go back exactly the way they had come after they dropped both him and Cloakie off in Sabaody and continue their journey from where they've left off, but Luffy wouldn't hear any of it and neither would the others, actually. The pirates argued back and forth, but the captain was adamant that he wouldn't leave Zoro's body behind and even if the man was from the future, he was still their swordsman and it was _their_ responsibility to help him. Especially with his 'shitty sense of direction', as Sanji had so graciously dubbed it.

So instead of returning to Jaya, the Strawhat pirates were following Zoro's lead – which was a bad choice, now that they thought about it – through the streets of Sabaody Archipelago, gaping at the sights, streets and people populating the large islands. There were many pirates present and they almost lost Luffy on various occasions until Nami had deemed it necessary to string a leash on him, metaphorically speaking. His hat had been safely deposited in Chopper's backpack with the warning that, should he leave their compact group again, he would never see it again. So Luffy had swallowed down his overloaded adventure senses and obediently followed.

Cloakie had taken the lead for now after Zoro promptly declared that Sabaody in his time was not at all like this one and that the buildings here were placed wrongly and were constantly moving. With a mighty laugh, the stranger signaled them to come after him and, with much grumbling on Zoro's part, they finally arrived at the base of a rather big hill that housed only one building on top of it, connected to the lower world by numerous steps that they were forced to climb.

"Shakky's Rip-Off Bar." Nami declared, standing in the bar's doorway. The rest of her friends looked on quietly, confused at what they would be doing here of all places.

Zoro exhaled, relieved somehow by the bar's unchanged appearance. It was still there and that was all it mattered. It meant that the ones he was searching for would be here as well.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted with the same cigarette smoke and pungent alcohol smell he remembered it for. He felt the corners of his lips inch upwards subconsciously, but he didn't mind. It felt like coming home to him.

The same Shakky he remembered to have met so many years ago greeted him from behind the bar and he strolled through the room casually and dropped into the bar's chair in front of her.

"A bottle of cold beer. From North Blue." He added after a moment.

The bartender raised a suspicious eyebrow at the stranger's choice of drink, but decided to let it slide and turned around to start preparing his order. By that time, the Strawhats had spread around the room, each occupied with their own problems. For example, Luffy was already ordering every food on the menu while Sanji was almost all over the patron. Zoro almost threw up.

"And I need to see Rayleigh."

At the mention of the name, the black haired woman turned around to fully face the newcomers. She had never seen them really – only that straw hat wearing boy that was eating from her fridge… and Nico Robin, of course. But everyone knew her around the Grand Line. The green haired man had rung a few bells too, but something like a face had yet to materialize inside her mind.

"What do you want from him?" She asked nonchalantly.

Her question made the green head smirk, of all things. "I need somebody to coat our ship and talk to him about something."

Shakky hummed but deemed the reason passable enough to be granted an answer. "He's off on business in the city, but I think he will be back soon."

She saw the other patrons nod in understanding before her gaze settled on the man's amused one. He was on the brink of incontrollable laughter.

"I hope soon won't be a few weeks. How many months ago did you last see him?"

His inquiry threw the former pirate off. Who was this man and how much did he know about them?

"Zoro, you can't just ask that!" The orange haired woman admonished from her seat on the sofa.

 _Pirate Hunter Zoro, huh. A rookie._ Now she had a face and a bounty to work with.

"You're not in luck. It's been a couple of months." Shakky grinned back at Zoro.

The pirate shook his head. "Should've expected it. You have any clue what auction shops he's been selling himself at lately?"

Nami and Usopp gasped and even Luffy stopped in his devouring to actually pay attention.

Shakky couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her lips. "I heard he's having a blast in People&Co. in Grove 5."

Zoro groaned much to the older woman's amusement.

"You mean I have to drag these guys," he jammed a finger behind him where the Strawhats were, "through the _lawless_ zones up until five?"

The question was intended to be rhetorical, but Shakky nodded nonetheless, her mirth filled smile never shrinking at the swordsman's predicament.

"You mean I have to make sure you arrive there without circling the whole island first?" Cloakie plopped in the seat next to Zoro and slumped on the counter. The teasing attitude made the green head scowl reflexively. "He never changes, does he?" He asked, tone full of nostalgia.

"I've encountered many mysterious men, but I've never seen anyone like you around here." The bartender commented off-handedly, resting her head on her hand and leaning over the counter to study the shadowed man better. "How do you know Rayleigh?"

"And you'll never see anyone like me!" Cloakie declared, a suspiciously hissed sound of _shi_ exiting his invisible mouth before he broke into a coughing fit.

Zoro rolled his eye. "It's a long story."

"Is that so?" The woman eyed the swordsman doubtfully. "I didn't know Ray knew up and coming rookies like you."

Shakky raised an eyebrow at the sudden faces the people behind the two at the counter displayed. They looked like deer caught in the headlights, but she couldn't figure out why. Her instincts told her that they were his crewmates, though the man that was sipping his drink in front of her felt on a whole other league than them. He released a powerful aura that not even his captain exuded and looked quite sure of himself when talking about his supposed acquaintance with the Dark King.

Just who was this Roronoa Zoro?

"He doesn't yet." Cloakie's blunt statement was met with a swat over the head from his companion.

Downing the rest of his drink, the green haired pirate stood up.

"Thanks for the drink. We're going to find him. Put this on the tab along with the coating and give it to her." He gestured to the earlier orange haired woman, who started gesticulating wildly.

Zoro shook his head and pushed everyone out of the room before Nami's swear fest could start.

Cloakie skipped past them at the bottom of the hill and said. "Grove 5, I guess?"

He looked at Zoro's retreating back with the same amount of sickening joy while the Strawhats tried to figure out who was safer to follow.

"That's the wrong way, Zoro!" The stranger's cloak swished in the passing breeze as he ran after the stubborn time traveler.

* * *

"So this is... People and Co." Usopp squeaked, looking with wide, frightened eyes at the rundown building where they would supposedly find Rayleigh.

Zoro's grip on his swords tightened but otherwise remained uncaring at the sight.

"The moment I say we're leaving, we _leave._ " The green haired man's eye fixed on Luffy pointedly. "Let me do the talking too."

The rubber man shrugged and followed along with the others. Inside the building, the seats were neatly arranged into the form of an amphitheatre and in spite of the desolate look of its exterior, the room was spacious and aired, housing a stage at its other end. The hall was full of people, from normal citizens to Nobles and even three Celestial Dragons.

Zoro tensed when he saw those disturbingly white suits and bubble helmets and his eye quickly scanned the rest of the crowd for any other surprises.

"Which Admiral do you think will come if I punch _all_ of them?" Cloakie asked sardonically and Zoro could picture him licking his lips like a child intent on causing havoc.

A few people sitting in the last row of seats turned to shoot him glares, but he ignored them. Unfortunately, Zoro didn't have time for havoc now.

" _Nothing_ , if I have anything to say about it." The swordsman growled warningly and Cloakie dropped the subject.

The group watched in silence as slaves were called out on the stage and sold to the cheers and boos of the crowd. By the time Prisoner 56 was called, most of the Strawhats save Robin and Luffy looked horrified at the display. Cloakie had sat down on the ground at some point and was playing with Usopp's bag and Luffy's mouth was drawn into a fine line while Robin looked blankly at the show of cruelty. Zoro looked on impatiently, a foot tapping unconsciously on the concrete floor.

They were wasting goddamn time and these slowpokes handling the auction were not helping his case. The swordsman absently entertained the idea of busting the auction or even handling it himself if only to give him something to do. It wouldn't be the first time either...

As, at last, Prisoner 56 stepped onto the polished floorboards, Zoro's eye widened a fraction before a grin stretched across his face.

 _Finally._

"Hmm, he doesn't look too different." Cloakie commented, leaning on the back of the nearest seat.

"That's Rayleigh?" Robin asked curiously.

Zoro nodded. "That's who we are here for."

" _Saint William offers 600.000 Berris!_ "

Gritting his teeth at the ridiculous starting price, the swordsman raised his hand.

"What are you doin-" Nami's high pitched whisper was cut off by the man's booming voice.

"Seven hundred thousand."

Heads turned to take a look at the new bidder. Rayleigh glanced up with an undecipherable look behind his glasses.

Zoro nodded imperceptibly and turned on his heels, walking towards the exit.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Nami grabbed the front of his shirt.

The time traveler glared. "How else did you want me to get his attention?" He spat and her glare faltered. "Sing to him?"

The rhetorical question was left hanging in the air and Zoro didn't waste another second arguing with the weather witch. Turning around, he made his way back to Shakky's bar.

"That's the wrong street." Cloakie stated, already caught up with his rapid pace. "That was a low price, Zoro. I'm quite disappointed to see the great dealer _Wrath_ with such unsuitable skills in auctioning."

"So you know what we've been up to." His statement was met with silence.

Zoro glared at the filthy pirate folk scattered on the streets in front of them.

"'Course I do. When I got bored or was lonely, I used to take a look into the future, see what you people were doing." Cloakie explained, swinging his arms around, bored. "I'd say, you and Robin did quite a number on the underworld. These guys never knew what hit them."

His words were accompanied by a chuckle and he paused as if remembering something before he burst out laughing. "And in the end," Cloakie rasped, getting quite a few bulky men to glare his way, "Chopper ended up more feared than any of you!"

The small reindeer yelped in the back, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Shut up." Zoro bit back, glancing back at the doctor to make sure that he was alright. "You're screwing up more things than I can handle."

Cloakie snickered.

* * *

 **A/N: Back again with the next chapter as promised!  
**

 **This time the chapter is a little bit longer so yay xD**

 **I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! :D**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I was surprised by your appearance at the auction." Rayleigh said, studying them with a serene smile. "So you want this ship coated?"

Zoro nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for the man's final answer. He had been willing to go along with them once he had returned to Shakky's bar from the auction three hours later and asses their ship.

"You do know that it's-"

"Yes, I know." The swordsman cut him off swiftly. "How much time would you need?"

"The better question would be how much will it cost." Nami said, approaching the two.

Rayleigh considered it for a moment before answering. "Normally I'd rip you off quite good even if it's a very small ship."

His blunt answer made the navigator's temple pulse.

"But for giving me a reason to get rid of Saint William and assuming I'll get the whole story out of your swordsman, you can get away with a two hundred thousand Berri."

Nami's shoulders sagged in relief. "Deal." She agreed weakly.

Zoro scowled. "My story is none of your concern."

"It is, actually." The grey haired man returned his scowl with a knowing upturn of the lips. "I see that Raftel did quite a number on you two."

The dooming silence that settled around them was thick enough to swallow all the oxygen in the atmosphere.

Zoro only remembered seeing black before his brain registered that they were back inside the bar. He was seated on a stool again while the rest of the Strawhats were settled comfortably back on the sofa. Luffy was back at devouring all the food, while Cloakie opted to seat himself next to Robin.

The tension was broken by Rayleigh.

"How did you manage to travel all the way into the past, Zoro?"

The swordsman opened his mouth, but Cloakie was the one to speak first.

"I brought him here."

"Why?" Zoro asked before Rayleigh could speak again.

"Well, since we're here, I might as well tell you about my plans." Cloakie sighed and leaned back into the sofa.

Zoro stifled a biting comeback that might make the guy change his mind and opted instead to raise an eyebrow in invitation.

"Whatever you saw on that island was not even half of the whole story."

The stranger's confession didn't shock him as much as it should have.

"I know what's coming, Zoro. I came here to find a way to prevent it."

"So you dropped everything and fucking disappeared. Is that what you're saying?!" The swordsman scowled, his forceful tone contrasting greatly with the soft nuances of the stranger's.

"Yes." The blunt answer caused a few protests to spring from the Strawhats, but Rayleigh's question stifled them immediately.

"So that's why you're like this." The man's eyes glinted behind his glasses. "You used Raftel's powers to travel back in time through the waterfall."

"The string of life..." Zoro's soft whisper easily carried across the room.

"So it's true then." Robin concluded.

"How can you even travel _back_ in _time_?" Usopp asked, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Of course there is a way." The former first mate of the Pirate King smiled enigmatically. "But time is unchangeable no matter how hard one tries. You've seen it for yourself. Which brings me to my question." He fixed his eyes on him and the man under the hood seemed to shrink back under his gaze. "What do you plan to accomplish by coming here, _Cloakie_?"

All of a sudden, the stranger was sitting straight again and seemed to jut out his chin as he answered. "You're wrong, old man. I can change time."

"Don't be stupid!" Zoro snapped and clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Raftel won't allow this."

"What Raftel doesn't know, won't make it mad." Cloakie answered easily as he slipped from his seat and bounced towards the green haired man, stopping a breath's way from him. "Which brings me to my _plan_." He repeated Rayleigh's former words with a small change.

"Well?" Zoro urged, feeling he had to give his consent first for the idiot to start spilling the beans.

"I will kill Blackbeard, Zoro. And you have to help me."

The statement was partly confusing to the Strawhats, but it was enough for Zoro to make his vision go red. He felt like something severed inside of him, allowing an unbearable heat, that his brain absently identified as burning rage, to flow through his veins and cloth his skin in a translucent veil of pure anger and bitterness that he forgot to breath for a minute. In that very moment, Zoro decided to forgo all the rules and regulations, all the years he had spent travelling with this man, all the adventures and shit they had endured together and allowed his mind to entertain the single thought of _murdering_ the cloaked man in front of him who had caused _eight_ people so much suffering and heartbreak and so many more years of _loneliness_ that could never be accounted for. With those feelings clouding his senses save his Observation Haki – which he put to good use in finding his intended target – Zoro let loose this volcano of emotions onto the very culprit.

" _You damned bastard_!" His roar shook the windows' glass and reverberated around the room long after the words have been spoken. Zoro felt his hand collide and curl around an unnaturally textured neck, but he continued to walk until Cloakie's back had hit the wall with a dull thud.

He barely heard the commotion the Strawhats were making or Rayleigh's orders to calm down.

"You came here for nothing more than a stupid ambition that won't do you _shit_! Time is irreversible, you can't change it no matter who you kill or allow to live. They will _die_ no matter what you do! You bastard telling me that killing that man can change the future is _bullshit_ and you know that! You've been stuck in the rift between space and time for _three years_ in vain, LUFFY!"

Through his heaving breaths and slightly blurry vision, Zoro heard more than saw the newest wave of gasps elicited from his past crewmates.

"What's this shit?" The stupid cook's question more or less defined this whole situation, the swordsman thought.

"How is it possible...?" That might have been Usopp or Nami, he couldn't tell.

"So one cannot fully materialize until his name is called." Robin stated more to herself, solving again a riddle without sense.

"Not really, he won't be able to take a concrete form until he is recognized. The waterfall is only able to produce a shadow of one's self in the world." Rayleigh explained. "Or else time could be changed. This is exactly what you wanted, didn't you?" This time, his words were directed at the raven head glued to the wall.

Luffy's eyes narrowed on the raging form of his swordsman and disappointment flashed through them.

"You don't get it, Zoro." The man ignored the inquiring gazes coming from all around and concentrated on his first mate. "I'm trying to prevent a war here." His words were spoken softly again.

" _Bullshit_ , Luffy." Was Zoro's predictable answer. Honestly, it was getting old. "Whatever you've seen can be changed, but this can't!"

Luffy shook his head, slightly longer strands than his past self's swishing with the motion. "I tried, but whatever I did that man ended up becoming more and more powerful. By coming here I learned so much more than the first time around."

The swordsman shook his head, hoping to ease some of the oncoming headache. "This is just like running from your problems! Did anyone even know, or did you decide it by yourself like a moron?"

There was only so much Zoro could take at once, but he had to know the details, if only to use them as blackmail later against whoever had aided their idiotic captain in capsizing everything in a matter of minutes.

"Stop treating me like an idiot!" Luffy snapped, forcefully shoving Zoro back. "I know very well the consequences, but I needed ideas and time to think about them _alone._ Coby and I decided that it was the best solution."

"Coby...?" Zoro's voice broke at the end.

That levelheaded, justice preserving, no nonsense guy that didn't give two shits about Devil Fruit powers making people better? The furious nonbeliever in supernatural things and impossible coincidences?

 _How the fuck?_

"The only one I have to talk with left is old man Whitebeard." Luffy continued, undeterred. "After that I'm going after him. And I needed a _swordsman_."

Zoro blinked in surprise and Luffy crossed his arms and huffed.

"But I see now that I should have summoned Brook here."

The green haired man's eye twitched. How dare he? His temperament flaring, he opened his mouth to give the guy a piece of his mind before the implications caught up with him. Him coming here might be really lucky. He didn't know what Coby and Luffy had planned and talked about, but it was now certified that these two idiots shouldn't be allowed in a room alone anymore.

The swordsman understood their intentions, but he truly doubted it would work, no matter how many resources were poured into it or how many things were sacrificed. Things won't just right themselves because they killed the guy at this point in time. Everything could have easily been solved if they would have applied their cunning plans to solve the problem in their own time. Which brought Zoro to his current dilemma: _why didn't they?_

"Why didn't you try to stop everything in our time? What the hell could have happened to convince _Coby_ , of all people, to agree with your crazy spouting?"

Luffy looked offended, but answered evenly. "It was kept a secret… but Impel Down was destroyed."

Now this was a surprise. " _What_?"

"Blackbeard destroyed it and liberated most of the criminals, which are now under his command and free to roam through the world. The World Government kept this mass destruction a secret from the people because with Enies Lobby and Impel Down out of the picture, every bloody pirate out there would turn their weapons to Marine Headquarters. Not to say that they didn't."

Zoro's lips pressed in a tight line. He had heard a few rumors back in his time's Sabaody, but he never thought they were true.

"Why didn't Coby or you tell us?"

"Because you had your dreams to take care of, not me." Luffy said simply, shrugging. Then he suddenly brightened. "So you'll help me?"

"No." Zoro said firmly. "But we're going to see Whitebeard. Maybe he'll be able to set your head straight." The swordsman mumbled, sitting himself back down on the stool and ordering another, bigger drink. He had a feeling he would need all the alcohol in the world to get through the next few days.

Luffy mumbled and slid down to the ground, pouting.

"So Luffy's the crazy one in the end? Or the _marimo_?" Sanji asked, playing with the cigarette between his lips. He shrugged when the two in question shot him particularly dirty looks.

"I don't know about you guys, but this feels like one of those impulsive things that Luffy'd usually do if he was left by himself for too much time." Usopp commented uncertainly from his seat. He gulped when future Luffy shifted his glare on him.

"Does time even flow the same as in the future?" Everyone turned to look at Nami's quivering form. "I mean, if one day passes in our time does it pass in the future too? Is it simultaneous or it doesn't flow from our perspective because we're not in the future yet?" The orange head was slowly descending into hysterics and, judging by Chopper's tearful form next to her, he wasn't faring much better.

Robin's hand slapped her over the mouth and thankfully stopped further paradoxes from being thrown into play. Her eyes were downcast, shadowed by her bangs.

"Ro... bin?" The small reindeer asked in the deathly silence that had settled over the room.

"I guess it's time to start the coating." Rayleigh sighed and stood up, slinging the equipment onto his back. "Luffy!"

Two pairs of eyes snapped up to look at him. The older man resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Future... Luffy." He corrected himself slowly. "Come give this old man a hand."

The raven head ruffled his disheveled locks in bafflement before standing up and following Rayleigh's already departing form.

Zoro saw him throw a last glance in his direction before the door swung shut. He allowed himself to sigh in relief, trying to shake off the remaining ire still lurking inside his chest.

"You did well." Robin's voice effectively startled everyone left in the room.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked back at the woman, only to find her with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

 _That's new._ Usually Robin was the most lucid person you could ever find.

"I can't believe you're keeping your eye like that, though." She giggled and in that moment it dawned on him with surprising clarity.

It was his Robin.

"How..." The swordsman managed to stutter through clenched teeth. He was more than freaked out by this.

"We arrived at Raftel faster than I anticipated." Robin spoke quietly, her smile never wavering. "It seems Nami's skills are as sharp as ever, though the New World gave us quite a hard time. I used what I learned from the tablets to access the waterfall's powers and transport my mind into my past self's body for a while, just like what happened to you. It seems I arrived at the right moment."

"Congratulations." Zoro said sarcastically. "You've seen it all then?"

"Mostly, yes." The black haired woman nodded affirmatively. "I will relay everything to the others. And we got your past self covered as well, though he's quite a handful." She bit her lower lip in an effort not to laugh and Zoro recognized the signs immediately.

"What?" The swordsman rolled his eye.

"He's still afraid of Franky, but has no problem sitting at the table next to Brook." Her fits of laughter made the man in question flush and scowl.

"Shut up, woman! He's confused." He defended, well, himself.

Robin hummed merrily. "I wonder about that."

With a last wink, her head dropped and Zoro knew she was gone.

* * *

Zoro glared the whole way through Fishman Island and only when he saw the Going Merry emerge in the New World's waters did he allow himself to release the metaphorical breath he had unknowingly been holding.

Once again, he was in Rayleigh's debt for the help they've received on their short stop at Sabaody. He had asked the man for the quickest way possible to pass the Red Line without having to stop on the underwater island and wait for someone to coat the Merry again, though there was still the problem of contacting the Yonko to make a meeting possible. The Dark King had promised to call a fishman friend of his – which Zoro was glad to find out it was Hachi – and ask him to speak with King Neptune to add this little thing on the rather consistent report Whitebeard received every month from the fishmen. As luck would have it, the king had actually agreed to send in the report earlier, thus meaning there would be less days of waiting for the Yonko to arrive at Red Line. Zoro knew he would forever be in the king's dept as well, but he didn't mind. These people were kind enough to help a random group of kids without too much gain, though he had a feeling that everything went so smoothly because Rayleigh was involved.

So now they had successfully passed the underwater island and Zoro could not be happier for the avoided disaster. The swordsman did not think he would have been able to deal with the Love Cook's perverted tendencies or past Luffy's knack for screwing up and creating a civil war in the midst of everything that was on his shoulders at the moment. The Dark King had gladly offered him the Kuuigos Wood and explained to Nami the basics of using it. Not for the first time, the green haired man was left thinking that their journey would have been certainly easier if Franky would be there with them.

"Right?" Luffy asked from his seat on the railing.

Zoro berated himself for falling too deep in thought to not notice the raven haired man approach. He absently noted that they were almost near the White Strom.

"It would have been easier with Franky around. He knew how to use those." The man pointed to the Wood Usopp and Sanji were struggling to launch towards the surface, with Nami yelling at them to move it.

Robin used a few summoned hands to help the two while Chopper kept steering the rudder.

"You should go help them."

Zoro threw the man a side eyed glare. "Same goes to you, doesn't it?"

Luffy's wide grin made something knot in his stomach and he supposed it would be wise to leave now and help the others before they'd sink because of their stupidity or the current would snatch them away like the last time they passed under the Red Line. Though they had had an obscene amount of luck then didn't mean they'd encounter the whales again this time and Zoro wouldn't risk taking a detour. They needed to find Whitebeard as fast as possible. It had been proved already that time in the future was flowing – quite fast too – and they had to move before things went to shit.

"Say, old man Zoro."

Before the green haired man could move, Luffy's past self appeared on his other side, a curious expression clouding his face. Zoro frowned at the address, but he didn't comment on it. He supposed it was true in a way.

"This guy Blackbeard," the teen's future counterpart flinched, though only Zoro noticed it, "is he really dangerous?"

"Yes he is." The older pirate answered before Zoro could negate it.

Luffy didn't look too happy about this and the green haired man sighed.

"Yes, he is dangerous," he repeated, face carefully blank, "though I doubt _even now_ that he'd be something we would have had any problems with if some of us would have concentrated on stopping him." He glared at his captain pointedly.

The cloaked man scowled. "I told you I _tried_!" His shout easily sliced through the air and distracted the others from their posts.

 _At least the Wood is up_ , Zoro thought dryly.

The Strawhats watched as Luffy's future self jumped down from his perch on the railing and landed in the middle of the deck. His cloak opened with the motion to reveal a pair of light blue shorts tied with a black sash around his waist and an open long sleeved red cardigan that allowed the angry scar in the shape of an X over his chest to be in the foreground. The swordsman swore under his breath when he saw jaws fall at the sight, though Luffy remained ignorant of the reactions since was still looking at him and his past self. He jabbed a finger in the green head's direction accusingly.

"I tried for years and you know it!"

Zoro sighed. "Alright, I got it. Get back here."

"Luffy!"

Two heads snapped in Nami's direction. The swordsman chuckled at the startled look the navigator showed in that moment, though she quickly regained her composure.

"Where did you get that scar?"

"It looks awful!" Usopp added, his hands already in his hair.

"Let me have a look at it, Luffy! I may be able to do something!" Chopper ran closer, already recounting various medicines for scars.

Luffy's chuckle stopped them all in their fussing. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were shockingly dark and haunted with memories of a past they had yet to live. It made the air around the ship suddenly descend to a cold stall and Usopp shivered unconsciously at the overshadowed form of his friend.

"Thanks, but it's alright. I've had it for almost fifteen years already."

Everyone's eyes widened and Zoro saw younger Luffy slowly walk towards his counterpart, but he simply opted to lean back on the wooden railing and cross his arms.

"Who did it?" The straw hat wearer asked, looking at the scar with a curious expression, though there was a small furrow in his brow.

"This is a reminder," Luffy lifted a finger to point at the scar as well, "of my weakness."

His words rang true and Zoro couldn't help but look down at the deck with a grim expression on his face. They have all been weak and, worst of all, they hadn't realized it until it was too late. Looking back at it again, he could clearly pinpoint the moment of raw fear when he looked at Kuma's face knowing his hand was descending unmercifully fast towards him, ready to blow him away from his crewmates and onto the very island where he will be able to train and become stronger. Some days, he felt like that man had clearly been telling them back then to stay put and improve their skills wherever he had sent them, but they were too dumb to realize it and, hadn't it been for the war, they would have returned to Sabaody and the disaster would have repeated itself over and over again until they were all dead.

Ace's death was the catalyst to Luffy's growth and with him, they all were able to grow as well and reunite with him to continue their adventures. And now, years later after their dreams have been accomplished, Zoro looked back and despite it being a morbid thought, felt like this was truly how it should be. Their past had nothing to change if this would be the end result – them accomplishing their dreams. This felt like yet another sign from whomever was out there that they should now concentrate on righting the future, _in the future._ Not here, this wasn't the place they should be in.

The younger pirate captain nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer and turned around to nag Sanji about dinner.

Zoro released a sigh and stepped away from the railing intent on offering his help to Nami. _For a little price drop in my debt_ , the swordsman thought ruthlessly. If nothing else, he'd take what he'll can from this situation.

* * *

Unlike last time, it was sunny and tranquil in the New World's waters when they emerged to the surface. Zoro took one look at their surroundings after the bubble broke and inhaled the salty smell of these familiar waters greedily, basking in the curious feeling of belonging assaulting him in that moment.

"We're home," his captain declared loudly and Zoro raised an eyebrow. The man offered him a cheeky grin, " _ne_?"

Despite his still conflicted emotions about Luffy, the swordsman couldn't help the smirk that spread over his lips at those words. Indeed, it was home. A home that had been unnaturally empty ever since a certain someone had vanished. Hell, even Paradise hadn't been the same. It was like the Grand Line itself was mourning as well. Over the course of three years, traversing Paradise and the New World could be either done without problems, like navigating in one of the Blues – the waters were so _calm_ and no strange or fucked up weather phenomena would appear for _months_ at a time. Which prompted many to say that the Pirate King had tamed this unpredictable force of nature, a fact that Zoro could neither deny nor validate – or they were practically impossible to travel in – with things raging from tornados of _Sea Kings_ to islands changing their magnetic fields randomly, thus fucking up the Log Poses big time. These were dark times when not even the most suicidal had the gall to even think of setting course for the Grand Line. The greatest ocean in the world was behaving – for lack of a better word – like a puppy abandoned by his master. A quite temperamental puppy, to be honest.

 _Which reminds me_ , Zoro hummed as he turned towards Luffy's relaxed form back on the railing. From the corner of his eye he spied the younger straw hat wearer sitting in his favorite spot, though Zoro knew the kid was listening attentively. Along with everyone else on the ship. It was unavoidable now that they had dropped anchor and the waters were tame.

"Your _puppy_ ," he smirked when Luffy rolled his eyes. Everyone has been having one hell of a time with that particular joke for _years_ , a fact that had surprisingly made the raven head more and more irritated after a while, "has been behaving like shit."

Now it was certain everyone was listening, given the deathly silence reigning over the Going Merry. He heard a rustle of fabric, signaling younger Luffy's shifting on the figurehead in order to have a better view of the new interesting subject of conversation.

The cloaked man sitting on the railing grimaced. "It's not my puppy or anything."

Zoro gave him a deadpan stare. "Sea King _tornados_." His captain's grimace melted into an impressed expression. "And moving islands." The swordsman added as an afterthought.

" _Woah_ , moving islands?!" The younger captain asked excitedly. He scurried closer to the two while his crewmates groaned.

Usopp even kneeled on the deck and prayed to the heavens that they won't ever have to encounter such a thing.

Luffy's raised eyebrow urged him to continue explaining, though Zoro saw the excited gleam in his eyes and knew the man good enough to know that with this bit of information he had struck gold.

"The Grand Line transforms into a literal puzzle for months at a time. Islands somehow shift place and it's a game of luck to find your destination. _Especially_ when the Log Pose suddenly points into the opposite direction you've been going in the whole time."

Nami's knees buckled, but Robin had enough presence of mind left to catch her before she'd hit the ground completely.

"Though they usually return to their original places after some days, so you just have to wait them out, I guess." Zoro shrugged, adding this little tidbit of explanation for Nami's benefit. He had some heart left in him, after all.

"But I'm pretty sure you didn't get lost in there, right Zoro?" Luffy laughed, crossing his arms and Sanji stifled a snort from his spot next to the galley's door.

Zoro considered this for a moment before saying in all seriousness. "No, I was actually in charge of navigating when this happened and we found Sabaody all right."

Somehow this story amused his captain to no end as he began laughing heartily, his past self, the love cook, Robin and Usopp joining him not long after while Nami was still slumped on the ground, shuddering and Chopper looked between the two extremes uncertainly.

* * *

Whitebeard arrived four days later, just in time before they would die of starvation, since with two Luffys on board – and now the older one could actually eat because he had a form and was no longer a shadow, something which Zoro regrets ever since – their rations had dwindled alarmingly low and Sanji was forced to refrain from making so many snacks for the girls. Which in turn made him irritated and then Zoro got irritated by his attitude as well and this slowly descended by the fourth day in an almost full out war between the two while the others had no choice but to watch helplessly from the sides, none of them having any energy left to spend on scolding the two morons. It was this or listening to two Luffys whine about being hungry at the same time.

This is how the Whitebeard Pirates had found them. The atmosphere surrounding the small ship could be cut with a knife, though the captain was happily cheering and waving them over, all the while asking them for food.

Marco had been surprised to see King Neptune's report come in so early and he was even more shocked about the contents of said papers. At first, he had feared that it might be trouble, but then the Strawhat Pirates were mentioned and of course _everyone_ on board knew about them – Ace had never shut up about his little brother since joining them – so the blonde knew that the kid wanting to meet them was certainly anti-climatic. After all, hadn't the fire user told them on one occasion not long ago that his little brother was a rookie just entering the Grand Line? How did they even get to the New World so quickly? Not to mention so unscarred?

Marco had been suspicious until the old man gave the order to set course for the Red Line, something even more surprising, given that he had voiced his doubts to him not long before that. But Whitebeard had shaken his head and replied with an easy smile.

 _"I just have to set straight a couple of kids, is all."_

 _What does that even mean?_ , the Phoenix thought cynically.

His brothers' shouts shook him out of his reverie and he absently noted that the anchor had been lowered. Directing his steps to the plank connecting the two ships, the blonde was surprised to find a raven haired _man_ – longer locks, no straw hat and certainly an adult, though he still looked recognizable enough to be identified as Strawhat Luffy – along with a green haired swordsman – who was certainly Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He then looked to the left and saw where the real Strawhat was at, still begging for food. Next to him were unknown faces that didn't own a bounty poster yet – an orange haired woman, a long nosed man, a blonde smoker and a strange raccoon along with Nico Robin, of all people.

Raising an eyebrow at the strange landscape, he turned back to the two waiting men.

"Permission to board the ship?" Roronoa asked gruffly.

Marco considered this for a minute – he could very well tell them no and be done with it, though the old man could easily override his answer – before he put his hands in his pockets and raised a second eyebrow.

"I was told to welcome Strawhat Luffy and his crew." He threw a look at the pouting straw hat wearer slumped over the railing to accentuate his point. It was a stretch since Roronoa was part of said crew as well, but he wouldn't take chances of this being a big setup and fall into the trap.

" _Gurara_ , let the kids pass, Marco." Whitebeard's words confused the Devil Fruit user even further. Nevertheless, he stepped back and allowed the grinning raven head and his swordsman to pass.

"Thanks, old man!" The cloaked man grinned as he approached Whitebeard's towering form. Even sitting in his chair with wires and medical machines surrounding him, the man looked as imposing as ever.

Luffy plopped down to the ground in front of him while Zoro stopped a few meters away and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but I didn't find any good _sake_ in Sabaody."

The old man raised an amused eyebrow at the still grinning pirate. "I suppose I can overlook it this time. After all, you have more important business to discuss with me than just a friendly chat, right?"

Luffy nodded, a serious expression melting his earlier grin. Behind him, Zoro shifted impatiently. It went unnoticed by his captain.

"So what does the Pirate King want to speak with me?" Whitebeard boomed before the raven head could open his mouth.

The green haired first mate resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. He should have expected it, to be honest. He didn't need Observation Haki to feel the shocked vibes emanating from the Going Merry's inhabitants and the Moby Dick wasn't faring much better.

 _We've been talking about Raftel this whole time and they are surprised by the title?_ Idiots _._

"Wha..." Luffy's younger self mumbled, his jaw unhinged and dangerously close to the ground. His friends were not far from the same reaction, though the absence of rubber's flexibility hindered their jaws' descent.

Shocked mutters broke out just as quickly throughout the Moby Dick, causing a general uneasy atmosphere to settle above the crowd.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Blackbeard." Luffy spoke calmly, uncaring of his surroundings.

"Why do you care about him?" The old man looked genuinely surprised by the inquiry.

"I need to kill him." The raven head declared bluntly. "And I need to know everything I can about him."

Whitebeard laughed, some of his crew joining him.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with him. Ace is going to take care of the traitor." The Yonko's eyes narrowed at the wave of Conqueror's Haki that burst forth from the man in front of him. Whether unknowingly or not was yet to be seen.

"Unfortunately," Luffy began, his tone controlled and void of emotions, "my brother died in his quest to do that."

Was that an accusing undertone he heard there?

"And the world went to shit after that." The Pirate King tilted his head from side to side in thought. "Well, mostly."

Tension settled between the uneasiness still hanging over the Moby Dick at the confession. Many Whitebeard pirates looked scandalized at the notion and some of them even started firing rapid questions and threats at the raven head, though one look from Zoro silenced most.

"What do you mean Ace died?!" The younger Strawhat Luffy roared, soaring with energy once again. When his glare didn't seem to have an effect on the man sitting opposite the mustached old man, the teen growled. "Oi! Don't ignore me!"

Whitebeard ignored the ruckus going on around them, opting instead to continue assessing the man in front of him with a critical eye.

"Where's your straw hat, kid?" He asked quietly.

Luffy's smile was sad. "I've left it back on Raftel."

"Then we moved it to the castle on Kuraigana Island." Zoro spoke for the first time since boarding the massive ship. "And now it's on the Thousand Sunny, docked back on Raftel, I suppose."

Luffy nodded and faced the old man again.

"Blackbeard has been steadily gaining power through the years. Even after I became the Pirate King and kicked his ass, I wasn't able to kill him." The pirate explained, his fists clenching in the material of his shorts. "No, I _hesitated_ to kill him. And that had been my biggest mistake. It was his fault that Ace died, but I wasn't even able to avenge him in the end!" The man released a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Old man Whitebeard." Luffy placed a hand on the wooden deck between them. "My mistake has caused innumerable casualties and wars. I need to end it now!"

" _Gurara_. Don't be a _fool_ youngster." The Yonko leveled Luffy's glare with narrowed eyes. "You killing him now won't make any difference. I thought Raftel had told you so."

Zoro snorted.

"What Raftel doesn't know, won't harm it." Luffy repeated his words from a few days ago.

"But it will harm _you_ in the end." Whitebeard replied patiently. "Don't think it won't realize what you've done. If what you're telling me is true, then Blackbeard has made quite a name for himself through the world. If you kill him, then the future would be turned upside down and the island would try to right it."

The Pirate King opened his mouth to protest, but the Yonko wasn't done.

"Who knows, you might even end up going back and finding out that nothing had changed but the person behind those incidents. Are you willing to go back to your time and find out that it was Ace in Blackbeard's place?"

Luffy's sharp intake of breath was the only thing that was heard in the crippling silence.

"That chance is one in a million." The black haired man scowled when he regained his composure.

"And with our luck, it might actually happen." Zoro said, a smug expression on his face. "And then you'd have to stop your brother and I doubt you'd want to do that. I _told_ you this won't be a good idea, Luffy."

"Oh? So the first mate was against it all along?" Whitebeard chuckled heartily.

"Then what the fuck are you telling me to do?!" Luffy slammed his fist in the same place his hand was earlier, face shadowed by long black bangs.

"I'm not tellin' ya to do anythin', kid." The Yonko said easily. "You're the Pirate King, the seas are under your care. If you command it, you can even get Raftel to teach you how to control them."

Zoro saw his captain's expression falter and he looked up slowly, suddenly looking years younger, like a doppelganger of his past self save the trademark straw hat. The swordsman could safely say that he hadn't known about that either and he felt renewed hope spark to life in his chest.

"Really?" He bit his lip uncertainly and whispered. "I've seen Roger do that, but…"

Whitebeard seemed surprised for a moment before he nodded his head and that was all Luffy truly needed, though both time travelers were shocked at the following statement coming from the older man.

"You're Ace's brother after all. I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

The Pirate King gave such a wide grin, it took Zoro slightly aback. He hadn't seen it in such a long time, yet there was still an undertone of uncertainty in his posture. Sighing, Luffy straightened his back and looked into the older man's eyes.

"I've learned many things while travelling in this time, but I need you to teach me one more thing, old man."

He paused and Whitebeard nodded.

"Please tell me everything about your Devil Fruit abilities."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Easter! (for those who celebrate it today like me xD )  
**

 **Decided I should just post this now and keep up with the schedule  
**

 **gasp, the plot suddenly deepens! Like the feels, but let's not get into that owo**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**

 **See you tomorrow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After future Luffy's talk with Whitebeard, the rest of the Strawhats have been welcomed on the Moby Dick and a party was in full swing by the time night had fallen. Everyone was curious about the famous – amongst the Whitebeard Pirates for the moment – pirate crew that their Second Division Commander was always talking about.

Even though they happily participated, the younger pirates carried with them a subdued atmosphere that was amplified ten times by their captain. Zoro had never seen young Luffy so mellowed down – _especially during a feast!_ – and he knew that his future self was thinking along the same lines.

"He died with a smile on his face." The Pirate King declared at some point, when most were passed out on the deck from the alcohol and only a few remained gathered in a circle around the campfire. Zoro downed the rest of his drink, noting younger Luffy's flinch as he put down his barely munched – another dooming sign – on piece of meat.

The other Strawhats also stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the older raven head with wide, frightened eyes. Marco's posture was stiff and he was clutching his glass of beer in a white knuckled grip while Whitebeard simply looked on.

"He saved me and died in my stead. But he told me that he didn't regret it and I believe him." Onyx eyes met their younger twins and the Pirate King smiled. "Don't worry, I will make sure everything turns out fine in the end. I promise!" He lifted his drink high and a wave of cheers echoed his declaration, Zoro and Marco's a shade grimmer, but amongst them.

Luffy considered this for a few moments before his lips slowly stretched until a full-out grin was splitting his face again.

"Alright, I'm counting on you!" The young pirate clinked his glass with his future self's, his crewmates following his lead with a noticeably lighter air around them and Zoro was glad that his stupid captain hadn't forsaken that part of him.

* * *

"Alright, I guess we are done here." The Pirate King declared loudly the next day after lunch, successfully stirring a couple of still hung over pirates into wakefulness. It did not take long for the groans to follow.

The Strawhats blinked at the abrupt declaration while Zoro only nodded with a grim expression on his face. It was high time they returned home.

"Wait a minute!" Nami's shout effectively stopped Luffy in his tracks. He turned with an inquiring expression towards the woman.

"How are we supposed to get back?" The navigator crossed her arms, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Luffy grinned. "Just hold on tight to your ship and you'll get back where your journey started going haywire. You're gonna forget about ever meeting us, too."

Whitebeard nodded in confirmation at his words.

Nami sighed and raked a hand through her short locks. "Just like this?"

Zoro nodded firmly and turned back around to face his captain.

"How do _I_ get back in my own body?"

The Pirate King only hummed and walked closer to the railing. Placing a steadying hand on it, he jumped to the other side, successfully scaring the hell out of his first mate.

Zoro was almost ready to group Luffy with the _real_ crazy ones until he arrived at the railing along with everyone on the Moby Dick. Shouts broke out, most in surprise while others beckoned the man to climb back and _explain_ how the hell he wasn't drowning in the ocean when he was a Devil Fruit user in the first place. Despite his questioning attitude towards his captain's actions, everything became clear when his eye caught the man _standing_ on water casually.

"Nami," he said, making the navigator jump in surprise, "steer the Going Merry towards where Luffy's standing."

Nami looked between the older Luffy and him for a moment before she nodded and gathered her crewmates.

Luffy closed his eyes and inhaled the ocean's scent deeply, allowing the breeze to ruffle his dark locks of hair. Not for the first time, he missed his precious straw hat. Opening his eyes once again, he stared a moment more at the sky before his gaze found the darker depths at his feet.

" _Raftel, we need your powers once more._ " His whisper carried across the expanse of water, generating small waves that hit the hull of the Moby Dick stubbornly.

"What's he doing?" The younger straw hat wearer asked, scratching his head in confusion. He was also watching his future self mumble incoherent things that made no sense to him. They only seemed to be random sounds spoken at confusing and abrupt intervals of time.

"He's speaking the ancient language that is also written on the Poneglyphs." Robin whispered from besides him, her face lit up in surprise and admiration and Zoro felt her whole persona vibrate with excitement at the sight before her eyes.

The swordsman smiled. She was displaying the same expression her future self had worn when Luffy had first started speaking it. Her curiosity was flowing off her in waves and the swordsman felt transported back on the legendary island, standing in front of the Rio Poneglyph along with his crewmates as the archaeologist read them everything about the world's long forgotten history in the Void Century.

"Does he know how to do that?" Marco asked, surprised at the notion.

"No." Whitebeard shook his head from his seat, still watching the Pirate King closely. "He's only listening to the Voice of all creation. Seems like the lad can hear it too." The Yonko grinned, a spark of interest dancing in his eyes.

Luffy's speech stopped as abruptly as it began and the raven head took a few steps back to survey his invisible handiwork before launching himself back on Moby Dick's deck.

"Thanks for everything, old man." The rubber man grinned obnoxiously wide at the older pirate who nodded once again.

He turned to face both halves of the Strawhat crew at the same time – now with the Going Merry floating on the other side of the whale headed ship – and inclined his head.

"Thank you for the help, guys! We couldn't have travelled so fast without you, Merry. So thanks as well!"

Though their past crewmates were shocked at the sudden politeness, they managed to offer some words in return.

"Who is that and what happened to our unmannered captain?" Usopp whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Heh, he's gone through a crash course with a couple of rather pretentious individuals." Zoro smirked, looking at his captain who shuddered at the thought.

"With who?" Chopper asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"I think it's better we don't know, Chopper." The sniper whispered, patting the reindeer's head reassuringly.

The Going Merry suddenly lurched backwards. Nami looked up in confusion, but found the same expression thrown right back at her by the crew on the Moby Dick so she directed her gaze to the waters below just in time to see the previously small vortex become larger and larger, almost encompassing the two ships, though it stopped its advance at Moby Dick's hull and in its stead a rumbling began. It grew louder by the minute and Nami was almost on the verge of asking the two time travelers about it when the surface of the ocean was broken by a form evading from its depths. It was transparent at first, but its colors became more and more pronounced the further it resurfaced.

At first glance, Nami wouldn't have called it a big ship, but when it finally settled on the surface, she reconsidered the thought. It was definitely bigger than the Going Merry, but still too small in comparison to the grand vessel that was the Moby Dick.

It was a collage of different colors and shapes, culminating with a sunflower shaped figurehead that at a second look was more of a lion. The sails were unfurled and she realized with dawning awe that the Strawhats' Jolly Roger was painted on it as well as on the flapping flags tied to the masts. Besides her, the rest of her crewmates looked as awestruck as their navigator was feeling.

Robin offered a quick, warm smile that Zoro knew she'd only ever show after Enies Lobby again while his captain's younger self continued to watch Franky's masterpiece in astonishment and wonder.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?" The Pirate King asked his first mate, feet dangling off the railing.

"And whose fault is that?" The green haired man drawled, not looking at him.

Luffy pouted. "You just destroyed my mood."

"Don't worry, that won't be the only thing you'll have destroyed when they are through with you." Zoro smirked sadistically at his captain who suddenly had a look of dawning horror on his face.

Shouts and bangs were heard from the lion headed ship before the Pirate King's crew made their entrance in the form of an outraged orange haired woman.

"What in the hell happened?!" An older looking Nami yelled, appearing next to the figurehead. Her hair was longer, cascading in waves on her back. She was dressed in a colorful bikini top, black jeans and a flowered shawl that was draped on her shoulders. "I thought I told you to not navigate through that damn whirlpool, Franky!"

She didn't seem to notice the two ships floating near hers as she was listening attentively to someone further back on the deck. The deathly silence across the two decks further served to hide them in the background.

"... and I followed your instructions, sis." A blue haired man walked up next to Nami. He had shocking body proportions amongst other things, such as the speedo he was wearing without any pants, the strange hair styled in a buzz cut and his metallic nose. "But the currents were too powerful and the Sunny just kept changing course no matter what I did!"

Nami opened her mouth to retort, but her words were stuck in her throat when she noticed Franky's eyes widen behind his sunglasses at the same time a chuckle started from behind her.

"This is a nostalgic sight, y'know?"

The Pirate King's navigator turned her head around slowly, almost afraid of what she'd find behind her. Or better yet, _who_ she'd find standing there. Her captain's grinning face greeted her from a larger ship's railing and Nami swallowed back tears and yells, choosing instead to study him for a little while longer. He hadn't changed a bit, from behavior to his appearance. She would have thought he'd sport some smile lines by now, but it seemed that Devil Fruits were more effective than anyone would give them credit to be.

"Well if it isn't our _super_ captain and first mate!" Franky exclaimed, putting his hands together in his trademark pose, managing in its originality to raise a few eyebrows.

A chorus of three respective voices' cheers could be heard coming from the newly arrived ship's deck.

"It's certainly nice to see that you have decided to join us!" The shipwright continued, reciprocating Zoro's smirk.

"Did I hear you right?!" An incredulous voice intoned and footsteps thudded on the wood before the rest of the future Strawhats appeared.

Dressed in a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, black jacket, trademark white sunhat perched on his head, his favorite headgear over his ears and goggles hanging from his neck, future Usopp went right for the railing and slammed his hands on it, looking desperately around until he found his waving captain and Zoro's past self along with some others and then the Whitebeard Pirates. It was shocking to say the least, but not quite. Which was unsettling in its own way. Shaking his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts, the sniper scowled at the raven haired man.

"There you are! You've got a beating coming for you Luffy, you bastard!"

The Pirate King blinked owlishly and pouted quite innocently.

"Damn right he does!" An older Sanji spoke, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. The cook was dressed in a standard black suit, though the jacket was open to reveal a white shirt and a yellow tie with swirly patterns strapped around his neck. "Wait 'till I put this bastard on a diet."

"Nice tie you've got there, _swirly_." Zoro grinned at his own joke about the horrendous – in his opinion – tie, but quite shockingly, the blond only twirled in place with hearts in his eyes.

"Isn't that right? It was a wonderful gift from the amazing Nami- _swan_!" Sanji declared proudly, going to hug the orange haired woman. Nami simply stopped him with an effective hand on his face and a good push backwards, rolling her eyes in the process.

"But you don't get anything, stupid _marimo_!" The cook once again righted himself, sticking his tongue out at the green head.

"I've been trying to save the future and this is how you're thanking me people!" Luffy yelled before Zoro could start a shouting match. He was shaking a fist in their direction in a way that was supposed to be threatening.

"Did you do it?" Robin asked from her spot on the far left of the group gathered near the figurehead, her longer hair framing an enigmatic smile.

"Not yet, but-"

"Then you have no excuse, captain." The archaeologist finished casually.

"Luffy, we found your hat!" Chopper said excitedly from his perch on the railing, his new blue cap being the only new remarkable feature besides his light brown fur and slimmer figure while in Brain Point. The small reindeer waved happily at his captain and the raven head waved right back, glad that someone was finally on his side. "But you won't get it back until we're done beating you!"

The doctor's next words made many Whitebeard pirates to fall down animatedly.

"So they really are going to beat him." Was the general murmur of conclusion coming from the crowd.

"Yohoho! It's so nice to see you again, Luffy-san!" A colorful dressed skeleton sporting an afro and a crown hat declared, strumming an absurdly decorated shark guitar joyously.

Most normal people gasped at the supernatural sight, though the few knowledgeable ones were quite impressed at the strange additions the Strawhat Pirates would gain in the future.

"I still cannot believe my eyes you are really here! Though I have no eyes... Skull joke!"

Luffy laughed along with Brook, glad to see his friends were all there and healthy.

A rather large snore broke their happy bubble and the future Strawhats turned around collectively to watch the last member of their crew approach with a manic scowl on his face, all the while grumbling about the unfairness of the world.

"You've slept through that whirlpool?!" Usopp's exclamation was lost to the wind as past Zoro – in future Zoro's body – slammed his hands on the railing, glaring through his one eye at everyone and everything daring to stand in his way before his gaze stopped on the principal culprit for the entire shit he'd been stuck in for so much time.

"There you are, you bastard!" The swordsman growled, taking two of his swords out. "I have a few bones to pick with you!"

"Oi, oi, watch it with those swords." Future Zoro – in past Zoro's body – stepped forward, clearly conveying through his equally heated glare that he didn't want any chips on his swords' blades.

"Zoro?" A shaky voice asked from their right and the inhabitants of the Thousand Sunny turned to look in the direction it came from.

The Going Merry greeted them back with the familiar serene smile that they had unknowingly missed so much. Usopp almost teared up at the sight, but held the waterworks back and decided to concentrate on more pressing matters.

"So you really travelled back in time!" The sniper concluded, crossing his arms. "How can you even travel _backwards_ in time?" He asked no one in particular, though the crew on the Merry chortled at the question. He spied his future self giving him a wide eyed stare and he grinned back at him.

"Hell if I care!" Past Zoro grunted, looking for a way to disembark. "I want my body back right now! Who knows how much that strange whirlpool's gonna last. I'm not taking any chances." With that, he took a few steps backwards before jumping onto the Going Merry's form that was floating in front of the Sunny.

"Damn right I am!" The future swordsman grinned, resorting to the same method in jumping ship.

It was truly a strange sight for the present pirates to see two green haired men step forward on the smaller ship's deck.

As the only Strawhats present on the ship, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji decided to step back and leave the two to their own devices – whatever those would be.

"Two _marimos_ exchanging bodies. This almost makes for a strange sight." Sanji commented, flicking the stump of his cigarette into the water.

" _Shut up, stupid cook_." Both Zoro said, turning to glare at the offending blonde, who blinked in surprise and shrugged.

"Between you and your more emotional, though somehow much more intelligent future self, I will be forced to choose the idiotic one. It makes for a better amusement source." Sanji grinned at the twin dirty looks thrown his way.

Releasing a heavy sigh, future Zoro scratched his head tiredly and scrutinized the man in front of him for a moment.

"What?" Past Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just taking a third point of view look at my body." The older swordsman shrugged nonchalantly and extended a closed fist.

His counterpart shrugged it off as well and, after a moment's consideration, extended his own hand and bumped the man's fist. A sudden green aura engulfed the two, though it only lasted for about ten seconds before the two swordsmen were thrown apart roughly to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Future Zoro asked, rubbing his sore back from the fall. The man blinked and a positively feral grin appeared on his face. "Finally!" He grumbled at the same time his younger self stood up with a jump and proceeded to stretch.

"Good thing this is over. I was beginning to get used to it." The younger swordsman mumbled through his exercises and his counterpart nodded sagely in agreement.

"Yosh! Now that Zoro's back, we're returning too!" The Pirate King declared, jumping to his feet on Moby Dick's railing and attracting everyone's attention from the two first mates. Grinning widely, he launched a rubber hand to grasp the mast's yard and let himself be transported on the Sunny.

Older Zoro simply grabbed the rope Usopp had thrown for him and climbed on board.

"We are sorry for all the inconveniences our captain might have caused you." Robin smiled amusedly at the two pirate ships in front of them. The faces full of wonder and the partially unlocked jaws present on most of them were a rather peculiar, but funny sight. Even she couldn't stay stoic at seeing those looks.

The man in question huffed and pouted at her. "I wasn't causing anything..."

Most of his crewmates gave him incredulous looks.

"He wasn't so much a handful as Zoro was, to be honest." Nami's past self commented casually from the Going Merry.

Two green heads glared at the same time.

"You witch! What the hell did I even do to you?!" The world's greatest swordsman looked quite the impertinent kid in that moment.

"Besides besieging our ship without any explanation, not much really." The navigator grinned at the pure shock emanating from the man and the rest of the Strawhats' unmerciful grins. Oh yes, there will be blackmail later.

" _Gurara_ , you kids haven't changed at all." Whitebeard's booming laugh ceased all murmurs from the Whitebeard Pirates as well as the chat between the Merry and the Sunny. "You take care of your captain now. He's quite the insecure guy. I didn't know you risked becoming like that when you make Pirate King." The older man grinned teasingly at the pirate captain.

Luffy's sudden downcast expression made even his past self blink in confusion.

"Yohoho! I'll say." Brook chuckled.

"Our captain's got some load on him now, no wonder, eh?" Franky patted Luffy's back roughly in what was meant to be a reassuring way.

"Or he's just a bigger idiot." Nami shook her head and sighed. Turning on her heels, she made a beeline for the helm, shouting for the cyan haired cyborg to follow her.

As the rest of the Strawhats dispersed, Robin smiled at the Yonko.

"He wasn't as prepared as we all thought. It was our fault."

Her words reverberated through the sudden stillness.

"It's too late to blame anyone now." Usopp offered a small smile and a wave to their past selves before marching off inboard.

"True." Zoro nodded determinately. "Thanks for everything again. We'll take care of him."

"I'm counting on you, kids. You can't have a Pirate King unwilling to defend what he had conquered." Whitebeard said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Brook spoke as he reappeared near the figurehead. "Unfortunately, he will have to fight whether he wants to or not."

"What do you-" Younger Usopp began, but the Pirate King's sudden shout cut him off.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

As one, the future Strawhats save Zoro smirked. The swordsman turned around to study Robin's face with an acute air of surprise.

"You just did what I think you did, right?"

The archaeologist shrugged softly, giving the man all the answers he had really needed. Zoro's grin was once again blood curling.

"Good luck, Luffy." The first mate said at last, offering one last nod of the head to the younger captain.

Younger Luffy grinned and waved at them excitedly. "See ya! Take care of the future, yeah?"

"You bet, Luffy!" Chopper suddenly jumped on the railing and waved a familiar straw hat in goodbye.

"Chopper! Gimme back my hat..." His captain's whine was the last thing they heard before the lion headed ship was fully turned to the left and the wind inflated the sails. Luffy's smiling face appeared at the railing as he waved as well.

"Tell Ace that the Pirate King says hi!"

"Will do, kid." Whitebeard said, amused. He raised a large hand in goodbye.

Another set of waves assaulted the remaining ships' hulls and many blinked and gasped at the sudden image playing before their eyes.

Just like earlier the myriad of forms appeared like ghosts on the horizon. The ships were transparent and varying in form, either bigger than the Moby Dick or about Merry's size, but in spite of their immaterial shapes, minute details could be discerned such as the swarm of men on the decks of said fleet of ships and the faded colors of their Jolly Rogers. Which were mostly the same, now that the majority of the crowd was studying them closely and murmurs broke out in the next moment.

"What-" Luffy began loudly, but his first mate cut him off.

"The Strawhat Grand Fleet." He announced loudly, stepping closer to Merry's railing.

Every pair of eyes was trained on him, but he opted to just cross his arms and gaze at the impressive sight again before it will disappear. It will be a long time until he'd see it again. The swordsman had been irritated when the future Strawhats suddenly announced they would be taking a detour, but what he found on the deserted island near Raftel where they had docked was an army of ships and people he had never met before in his life. In that moment he counted himself very impressed at the peculiar sight. It didn't help that it took a long time until all those blockheads understood that he wasn't his future self, so it was quite a while before he managed to get them off his back, though they proved to be alright in the end.

"They came to help in the war."

His friends' jaws hung collectively open and the Whitebeard Pirates were on their way to look the same judging by their incredulous faces.

"Look, it's Red Haired Shanks!" One of the men on the Moby Dick shouted and pointed in the Red Force's direction much to the awe of the others. "And the Kuja Pirates!"

"And that's Wano's flag." Vista said, twirling his moustache. "And the Sun Pirates, if I'm not mistaken."

"And Alabasta Kingdom." Marco added with increasingly raised eyebrows. "Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are there, too."

"Are those _Marines_?!" Izo asked, slamming his hands on the rail.

"Luffy's friends with the Fleet Admiral." Zoro said like it would clear off all the confusion. Which did not, unfortunately. It only generated more outrage and shock.

"Look, the Revolutionaries are there!" Jozu pointed in the direction of the black ship with a dragon figurehead.

"Some new flags are here as well." The Yonko muttered from his seat. Eye narrowed, Edward Newgate studied the Worst Generation's Jolly Rogers with curiosity.

A wave of roars coming from another part of the ship made most of the commanders jump while their captain simply raised an eyebrow.

"Look, it's the Moby Dick!" A pirate yelled, pointing to a whale shaped ship in the distance.

"It's not, you idiot! That ship's smaller and it's black!" His comrade argued.

"But it has the Whitebeard Pirates' Jolly Roger!" Another argued.

"Marco, that guy looks like you!" Haruta cried, leaning over the railing to point better at the blond figure standing on the figurehead. Though from that distance nothing but his clothes and hair could be discerned, it was certain that that was their first division captain standing there.

Said past self simply shifted uncomfortably and cleared his suddenly dry throat. He did not want to even start _considering_ why he was standing in such a way on the ship or ask himself where the old man was. It was enough for him to know that he at least survived in the future, so it was no use in giving himself nightmares and regrets for things he hadn't yet done or would happen.

Howls and cheers jolted the onlookers from admiring the future ship of what would remain of the Whitebeard Pirates and most turned to see a green haired man jump on a Luffy-shaped figurehead and yell at his crew.

"Luffy-senpai is back! Let's show that bastard Blackbeard who he's dealing with!"

His words received response from most of the surrounding vessels.

"Look, their ship is disappearing!" Chopper cried, pointing in the direction the Thousand Sunny had gone in. True to his words, it was slowly becoming transparent, just like the others.

"It seems they got back safely." Marco remarked, leaning on the railing and heaving a sigh of relief.

"It's time for you to go back as well, kids." Whitebeard spoke, addressing the remaining Strawhats.

Their captain looked up at him in question.

"Your age doesn't start for a few more years from what I've seen. You better make good use of them and get stronger."

Looks of determination crossed the younger pirates' faces and they nodded resolutely. They would make sure things will end up fine, even without their memories of this encounter.

* * *

 _"Your age doesn't end when you become Pirate King. It will just begin!"_

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy grinned as he remembered the words his predecessor had left for him back on Raftel. If he was honest, they were partly the catalyst to his sudden adventure into the past. Even though now the declaration felt reassuring, telling him that he will win against anyone who posed a threat and protect his friends, in the past these words felt foreboding. Like a warning, threatening him with death and destruction, should he fail. From then on, an uncomfortable weight had pressed itself on his shoulders and affected him in more ways than he had realized. And before long, he was stepping in that waterfall.

Shifting on the seat in his favorite spot on the happy figurehead, the raven head sighed and smiled again. Damn he had missed it, though not so much as his friends. And now everything will be alright, he'd make sure of it.

"Full speed towards Raftel, everyone!" The Pirate King shouted, placing his trademark straw hat on top of his head.

His grin was echoed by a monumental wave of cheers coming from all of the ships assembled under the Strawhat Alliance.

It was high time they rid this world of traitorous bastards. And after that, the World Government will follow.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is! The finale o3o**

 **Sorry if this is shorter than usual, but you'll get a bonus chapter tomorrow so I hope it helps! :'D**

 **Please send me your thoughts, I really want to know!**

 **Reviews are loved :D See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of pained cries and cannonballs that belonged to the war going on faded in his ears as he continued to watch the massacre happening right in front of him. He didn't know why he had ever wanted to return right at this moment in time, but he didn't doubt it had something to do with his brother's death.

Maybe, he thought derisively, he had wanted to stop it this time, to assure himself that it won't happen again, to see his smile one last time, but he knew that through that deception it was just something meant to make it seem like less of a nightmare. Something he could offer to his demons and tell them that it was in vain to make him relieve it again and again.

That island made him immortal through means that he couldn't have foreseen nor countered, but it had also offered him a way to come back and relieve the past in its integrity and he would have spewed a big, fat lie if he had told himself that he needn't have come here, that he didn't need to see his brother one last time, no matter how short it was.

Because even when the intensity of the battle in front of him reached new heights, he didn't make any move to disrupt it, didn't lift one hand that could easily obliterate the wall of marines blocking his vision, didn't even consider lifting himself up from the ground to watch their – now that he saw it in third person view – _cool_ escape and neither did he trust himself to intervene when the very thing that's been haunting him for a _decade_ happened right in front of his eyes. Twice.

His mouth was pressed into a firm line as he looked at the bloody scene, but the next events served to shock him. He hadn't been conscious when they happened in his time, so he didn't know how the old man had died and Marco always refused to tell him anything. Even drunk, that guy was too sober for his own good.

The old man had let everyone escape at the cost of his own life. Even as the scene continued to play out, he had felt the bastard before his furious gaze settled on those black holes that served as eyes. At the sight of Blackbeard he almost forgot his promise. All nerves afire, he fought to control himself before he stepped in and screwed it over. He didn't have any right and it was too late anyway – he should have done something to prevent his brother from dying, he was more important, not Blackbeard. He offered a weak grin when he saw the old man fight back despite being viciously wounded and he felt satisfaction crawl inside his chest when the bastard was slammed into the ground, though his brows furrowed when he recovered quite quickly. His mind checked that possibility off the list and added another one as Whitebeard made to attack again, only to be assaulted from all sides by Blackbeard's crewmates.

Something was telling him that this was it, that the old man's road stopped here and as painful as it was for him to understand that – and he hadn't even known him so well, yet he felt like he had and the respect he harbored for the man was still in overwhelming proportions – he simply bowed his head. His feet moved before without his consent, but he didn't stop, knowing that he could, at least, offer the old pirate his respects while being here.

The cloaked man dodged around the still ongoing fighting – why weren't they stopping already? It was over and done with – stepped over innumerable corpses, tried as hard to ignore Marco and the others' cries of anguish – _you will be fine… not whole again, but fine_ , his numbed mind pinned to add – and finally stopped on the man's left side, slightly behind him so that he would be hard to be observed by Blackbeard. Without any preamble, he bowed as far as to the ground, offering silent thanks to the man that had been a father to Ace and someone that had given him such big help, no matter if personally or through his sons.

" _Gurarara_. So you really gave in to its overtures. Whatever made you do that, kid?" The old man didn't turn around, but the cloaked man knew that he didn't need to. The Yonko had seen right through Raftel's schemes.

"Nostalgia, I suppose." His answer was clipped and it made Whitebeard chuckle again, though it was through huffing breaths and wheezes that should normally not accompany the man's strong voice.

"I doubt that. If I were to tell that kid over there that conquering the seas is not enough in the end, what do you think will happen?"

"Nothing. He won't hear you in that state of shock."

"True." The old man mused, unmindful of his wounds and he wondered how much they must have hurt. Maybe not anymore, though.

"Dead men tell no tales, old man."

Whitebeard's booming laughter encompassed the battlefield and served as a good distraction for many fighters. The Yonko's chest heaved with the effort, but the cloaked man doubted that he was feeling anything in that moment, though that didn't ease the worry inside his own chest. How in the world could his words have caused such a reaction out of him?

"Indeed, but I'm still alive, kid. And I have one last tale to tell!"

It dawned on him too late to stop the man, but it would have been in vain anyway. Blackbeard was back at attacking him again, but the Yonko could clearly care less about whoever stabbed him or shot him now.

"It's not you, Teach."

The cloaked man's blood ran cold at that moment. He wasn't sure what Whitebeard wanted to say, but he certainly hoped that the man was not going to spill anything about the future. He did not want to have changed things by mistake, though many would say that such a thing happening is characteristic of him. Sure he trusted the old man, but what could he want-

"But when someone finds that treasure, the world will be shaken to the core!"

He turned his head, feeling a burning gaze boring into his back. Hancock was standing there in the middle of the destruction and gore, a grim frown marring her face and he almost moved to take her hand and get her away from the unfitting image and danger, but Whitebeard's next words froze him completely where he stood.

"Somebody will find it… that day will certainly come! **One Piece is real**!"

Shanks' arrival felt like a blur compared to everything else, but he could safely say that he had been positively surprised. He hadn't seen the Yonko in so much time when this war had happened, it was nice knowing he has been doing all right then. He supposed he was also in his debt, though the red haired man had never spoken of such a thing to him in their time.

Smiling sadly one last time at his brother's lifeless body, the cloaked man spoke the needed words and disappeared from Marineford as swiftly as he had come – like a whisper.

* * *

Gol D. Roger would usually have many things to say to the image currently playing in front of his eyes, but in that moment he supposed that his mouth remaining stubbornly shut must have been from the rum he had consumed last night. Or from that secret recipe Crocus has been intent on feeding him for a while now.

"Nice moustache you got there, though old man Whitebeard's definitely cooler!" Hearing the strange and continuous hissing sound of ' _shishishi'_ did nothing to assure him that the… man sitting on the railing of _his_ ship was not at all an abomination of nature, nor some ill-fated creature they picked on unwillingly at Raftel. Though they could probably turn around and take it back…

"Nay, mine's definitely better. My cabin boys even said so." Of course, instead of asking the real questions, the newly named 'Pirate King' went right down to business.

The cloaked man hummed thoughtfully as his head swayed side to side to add to the effect.

"Who are you?" Roger asked after a short silence. Then he felt compelled to glance around and was unsurprised to see that his crew was gathered around, though they were trying to be inconspicuous by hiding behind things that weren't actually befitting the hideout part of the deal.

"I'll tell you if you tell _me_ the meaning of the words you've left behind on the island." An invisible thumb was jammed in the direction of said piece of land.

The pirate captain paused before turning abruptly around.

"It's an ill-fated creature from Raftel's underground!" The Pirate King yelled at his crew, waving his hands around desperately. Many looked alarmed, but people such as Rayleigh and Crocus knew better. Even Shanks had one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"But do not worry! Your wonderful captain is going to bring it back to the place it belongs!"

"Should we turn the ship around, cap'?" One of the sailors asked from the back.

"Nay, I will personally deliver him. Lower the dinghy!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Roger?" Rayleigh's face was incredulous as he watched his friend descend to the ocean below.

"Just doin' my job, partner." The raven haired man grinned and saluted him as he and the cloaked man slowly drifted away from the Oro Jackson.

"That was stupid, even for you." The stranger commented blandly. He crossed his arms and made himself more comfortable in the small space the boat provided.

"How do you know me, kid?" Roger leaned his elbows on his knees, keeping half an eye on the island ahead.

"Everyone knows you." Cloakie – he didn't have any other ideas for names in that stressful moment, alright? – snorted. "In my time."

"I kind of got that. So you really accepted that bullshit offer from the island." The sentence was spoken with heavy laced suspicion. It was kind of sad to see a kid so young hold such regret to go so far as to accept to turn back time just for that. Or maybe there were more things he was missing here?

"How comes _you_ didn't accept it?" The other retorted quickly.

"Why should I? I've got nothing to change."

"But to relieve?" The man insisted.

"I've lived with no regrets. What should I want to relieve if I don't have anything to regret?" Roger stopped and blinked at his companion. "You're not making any sense!"

Cloakie stifled a chuckle. "True enough."

"You said everyone knows me. That means you're the future Pirate King? Or the man who-"

"-unlocked Raftel's secrets. Yeah, people have been going on about that for a while. No one thinks that being Pirate King is supposed to be awesome anymore." Cloakie finished, his voice full of sarcasm and disdain.

"You don't sound so excited." Roger remarked.

"Things have more or less gone to shit." He admitted dryly.

"And I suppose you came here to get a few pointers from your predecessor?" The moustached pirate grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." The stranger's simple answer dwindled his high spirits. "I came to see what kind of a guy you are. I didn't joke with what I said earlier." Cloakie straightened his back and looked Roger in the eyes… or something like that. The Pirate King wasn't sure how that worked when the guy didn't have eyes to begin with.

"What did you mean with 'Bracing that sea of chaos to glory is the only way to cut down your enemies'?"

Roger let a moment of silence pass as he digested the question before he burst out laughing.

"You really just came into the past to ask me something that I only said because it sounded poetical?!" The older pirate wheezed with amusement.

Cloakie's temple would have surely pulsed, but as it was, he couldn't display such physical reactions.

"Nah, I actually came to see what kind of guy you are."

Again those words. Roger stopped and regarded the man seriously since his tone was anything but irritated or exasperated – as it should have been – when he had repeated them.

"And I like you! _Shishishi_."

The Pirate King's eyebrow shot up. "You're a strange one, kid."

"I've been told that." Cloakie said. "I don't want to learn anything from you. I just came here to properly meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Roger nodded with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. The future Pirate King!" The kid's voice was suddenly light and warm. It was obvious the guy was usually an easygoing man.

"D., huh? Seems like we're making waves again." Roger grinned and he could have sworn the cloaked man in front of him did the same.

"You make sure that you tell grand-Garp to take care of your son, yeah?"

The older captain's eyes widened. "How do you know I'll have a child?" His tone came out harsher than intended.

 _Wait, did he say son-_

Cloakie simply cocked his head to the side. "I knew him. We were brothers. We swore on _sake_."

"Oh?" The man's eyes lit up at the information.

"Yep! Me, Ace and Sabo."

"So you were three!"

"Yep!"

Roger stopped short in the happy fest and his eyes narrowed. " _'Were'_?"

Cloakie shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything in explanation.

"I'm waiting." Roger tapped a finger on his other arm impatiently. He duly noted that they were approaching Raftel fast.

"Sabo died!" The kid burst out. "And then-"

"Alright, alright, I got it. I'm sorry to hear that."

Luffy watched the man sigh, partly in relief, partly because maybe he was tired. He had been turning Raftel upside down just some hours ago, after all. And he was an old man…

On his part, the raven head was thankful for the sudden line of thought about Sabo. Even if it wasn't true anymore, it had been for the good part of twelve years and he couldn't just up and tell the guy that his only son had died in his arms because he won't do it!

Shaking his head in hope to relieve any lingering thought about Ace, he looked up at the man's patient posture.

"What would you do if the world was suddenly turned upside down?" He asked the very thing that had been bugging him for such a long time.

"Protect my friends and family, obviously." Roger snorted the answer as if asking the kid if he was truly such an idiot to be inquiring about it.

"But _how_ when the guy attacking you is practically invin-?" The cloaked man insisted.

"Stop." Roger cut him off swiftly, glaring at the faceless man. "Nothing is impossible and no one is invincible in this world. The moment you start to think that it's the moment you start to lose it all."

Luffy swallowed thickly. "I know…"

"You don't seem to me like a guy who'd think like that." The Pirate King's words brought forth a huff from the other.

"Never did until a while ago, old man. But then that man destroyed Impel Down and started attacking countries me and my friends helped in the past. Even though we haven't spoken with any of them for years!"

"Well, then the guy only did that to attack you indirectly, obviously. I doubt you don't care about your friends in those countries anymore." The older man commented, earning a nod back.

"Yeah, but that's the problem. I can't go putting everyone in danger!"

"Did they fight back?"

Luffy's head snapped up. "Nami said they did-"

"Then you should fight too! Don't let your friends fight your war alone, kid." Somehow, Roger's words made sense, but he still didn't feel properly fired up about this.

"Even if I don't know you well, I'll bet my ship that you are the type to not brood much over things and just go with whatever you feel like doing." The black haired man smiled at the affirmative answer. "Like me then! It's obvious what you gotta do."

Cloakie almost drew back when he found himself face to 'face' with Roger. The man's gaze held a thousand stories, but only one was meant for him now.

"Stop thinking about all of this and just do what you want to do! That's simple, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then that's that!" The Pirate King boomed a laugh and crossed his arms. "You are very welcome, kid. See? You did need my help, after all!"

Luffy shook his head warily and flashed an unseen grin. He really liked this old man. A small part of him was really sad because maybe Ace would have liked him too, were it not for his blinding hatred towards his dad. But that is a subject that wouldn't matter if he brooded over or not.

"I don't seem to have convinced you." The man in front of him said off-handedly.

"I've been like this for a while now, but I'm sure after some time it's gonna be fine."

"You should go see your friends, kid. I'm scared to ask how much time you've spent all alone." Roger felt the boat hit the beach's sand and he looked up to see Raftel's looming forest above their heads.

"Don't worry. I will see them after this!" Cloakie said, tumbling out of the boat and somehow managing to get on the ground without touching the water.

"Devil Fruit user, eh?" Roger laughed merrily at the stumbling mess on the beach.

Luffy huffed as he heaved himself up and dusted the heavy cloak.

"Don't let stupid things cloud your mind, kid. You gotta remember that out of everyone else, two guys that prefer to fight over thinking have conquered the seas!"

The waters around the shore seemed to push back the tiny boat, guiding it slowly back towards the bigger ship in the distance.

It seemed like, even though Roger had denied Raftel's offering, he had still accepted control over it.

"When you put it like this, it sounds pretty good! Thanks for the help, old man!" Luffy yelled, waving one of the cloak's sleeves at the departing man. "And next time you better have some better words to leave me on the island!"

"Stop calling me old, you idiot! Whitebeard is old, not me!" The pirate yelled back, obviously irritated, but decidedly ignoring his comment about the words. "Make sure you go back to your friends!"

" _Shishishi_. Of course!"

Luffy watched the small boat float away until it arrived at the Oro Jackson. He released one last invisible smile as the larger ship's sails were unfurled and stepped back to glance at Raftel's silent form.

" _Get me out of here, will you?"_

His stark, black form on the white, sandy beach disappeared along with the wind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello~**

 **Back with the decidedly small and bonus chapter that concludes the story o3o**

 **(kinda' sad this is over... sniff) I will probably be back sometime next week with another one, though xD**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! :D**


End file.
